


world cure

by antiquepearl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p!, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Harm, Self-Harm, Slight Cursing, Tags May Change, Transgender Characters, hetaoni references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepearl/pseuds/antiquepearl
Summary: At a "normal" world meeting the ancients decided to show the world each nations diary entries with small notes and observations that the ancients themselves have noticed. now the nations must read to leave, emotions will be high but love will prevail.





	1. the ancients

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i have decided to post. some constructive criticism would be nice to have. enjoy! also i update when i want and feel up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!! 
> 
> I still call this my first fic that I published no matter what I do to it! I'm proud of it and I WILL be finishing it, not many changes to this first chapter but hay what can you do? and yes i know its a short chapter, sorry.
> 
> With that being said onward my guppies, and enjoy!!

It was just a normal day in the U.N, or well as normal as it could get with 9 nations in one room together. Everyone was fighting with each other and nothing was getting done, as usual. Then suddenly a blinding white light covered the entire room gaining the attention of every nation before finally materializing in the middle of the room. Under the light was a large book the size of a dictionary. 

Everyone in the room stopped arguing to stare in awe as a strong male voice was heard. "Good evening everyone!" That's when it hit one of the occupants of the room. "Grandpa Rome!" exclaimed the personification of Italy. "Yes, and it is so good to see you again but I'm afraid that i don't have much time to talk. In this book are diary entries and made by each of you." Said the ancient empire of Rome before a different voice was heard.

"There are also notes and observations made by each of us ancients." Germanic's voice was heard and Germany was shocked but unnoticed by the other countries. "You will not be able to leave the building until you learn to accept yourselves and each other." A different voice, a soft spoken female voice said this time. "Native America, your their as well!?" Exclaimed the American twins together.

"Yes were all here, all of us ancients are here with you." Native America said. "Think of this as a bonding exercise. It may help in the end as trues come to light between each of you." Native America finished saying as the orb of pure energy and light faded away to nothing.

Once the light was gone every nation that was present in the meeting hall was quite. The silence was finally broken by Germany. "so, who want to read first?" Said Germany as he looked at everyone, who was very apprehensive to read their secrets first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be next Friday!


	2. China Kicks Things Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be unmotivated today probably because I'm depressed, it was a struggle for me to update today but i managed. I'm still not happy with this chapter but the next one is much better. Ever played uno online, its fun and addicting to play 10 out of 10 would recommend. 
> 
> With that being said onward my guppies!

 "I will read first , aru." China said as he picked up the book and started to read from it. "Well it looks like I'm reading one of Japans entries first."

  D **ear diary, America-San asked me o say election today. . . and burst out laughing when I did so. . . I do not understand what is so funny. . .someone please explain?**

Silence was the first thing that was heard before all the present nations heard that obnoxious American laughter. "Hahahaha! Man that was funny when I asked!" Japan blushed as America put his arm across his shoulder. In one swift motion know only to the pirates of Hetalia England got up and whacked America across the back of his head. "Ignore him, he's being an idiot. Japan its because of you accent it makes words sound differently when you say them." Explained England as him and America went back to their own seats. Japan still not understanding, just nodded his head as the other just sighed. "We should just continue," said England. "Right the next one is . . . Oh! Its yours America and its a statement." Said China as he brought everyone's attention back to himself and the book. 

  **America is asexual. . .**

Around the room people were staring at a blushing American who wished he would just disappear like his twin brother, with curious looks. "OK, so whats so bad about that? I just don't care much for sex and just like being with my partner. Is that such a bad thing?" Asked America in defense with his arms out in front of him. "But America, how could you not like sex its just so. . . you know." France said as he wiggled his eyebrows at England who just pushed him away playfully. "Yeah well, I don't and there is nothing wrong with that, so please just continue reading China." America said as he looked out the large window of the U.N building. "Of course, aru. the next one is also America's." America rolled his eyes but listened non the less. 

  **Dear diary, today I met a strange young lady and her name was Belarus. She asked me if 'I eat' and handed me some type of desert. It was good and tasted like a wafer. Meaning less to say I hope this is the start of a great friendship.**

Everyone in the meeting room looked at America with an impressed look at befriending the second scariest nation but Russia was not amused. "So you are friends with my sister, da?" Russia said as a dark purple aura surrounded him. "Yeah so what of it, its not like I was the one to enact the friendship. I just happened to be there at the time and she wanted a new friend. I delivered." America said nonchalantly. "You will be good to my sister, da? She needs more friends."Russia said as his aura started to dissipate. "Sure of course I will, but you do realize that we have been friends for awhile now, right?" America asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then if you hurt her, I will kill you, da?" America just looked at Russia with an unfazed look while the others cowered in fear before him. With a sigh America said in Russian, "Da." 

 Everyone was stunned by the calm interaction between the two world powers who usual fight each other when they see each other. "Maybe I should read one more then someone else can read next." China said breaking everyone out of their stupider. "Of course, I'll read after you china." Germany said a she motioned for China to read the next entry. "Right the next one is Russia's." China said slightly fearful to read.

**Dear diary, Today I met a cute girl with pigtails and a blue dress, her name was Seychelles. She was cute and i asked her to be friends. She didn't scream or run away in fear, instead she said yes and patted me on my head as if I were a child. I will protect her, but why do i feel like I will never see her again?**

No one dared to speak after that out of fear of upsetting Russia but one country didn't seem to get the memo. "You talk to my little girl and she never told me!?" France yelled at Russia as he stood up. "Da, is that so bad? You two must not be so close if didn't tell you." Russia said as his dark aura came upon him once again. "Don't you dare insinuate that we don't talk to each other. You know nothing of the bond between a parent and a child. If I find out that you hurt her. . . I will break you." France yelled darkly from across the table at Russia who was just smiling creepily. 

 Everyone was shocked to say the least. They were shocked at France's comment, Canada and America more so than everyone else. "Alright France, that was way out of line. You shouldn't have said that. Sit down so we can get this book read and finished so we can all go home." England said as he forced France to sit down while Russia just laughed insanely. "Oh trust me France, I do know what it is like to have a special bond between a parent and child, And don't you ever forget it." Russia said darkly. "Ok Russia, calm down dude. Just sit down so we can finish reading." America said as he forced Russia to sit down. "Germany took the book from China and continued reading. " The next one is England's and it looks like an observation." At that England perked up to pay attention.

 H **e didn't wear an eye patch because he hurt his eye.  He wore one so that one eye would always be adjusted to the dark.**

"Is that one about your pirate years that I keep hearing about?" Asked Germany with genuine curiosity. "Yes it was." England answered with a nod. "Did it ever work?" Germany asked again. "yes it did work, and to this day one of my eyes is still permanently used to the dark. I highly  **do not** recommend doing that to your eyes it is highly dangerous and stupid to do. My eyes are not the best of quality because of me doing that." England explain with a since of seriousness. Germany nodded in understanding and went back to the book. "The next one is. . . well. . it looks like it mine and America's but thats not one hundred percent clear. either way its an observation." Germany said apprehensively and slowly due to confusion. America however got suspicious and curious at the same time.  

  **Ludwig finds Alfred annoying, childish and loud. . . but Ludwig would trust Alfred with his life.**

 "Awww, thanks buddy." America said as he swung his arm across Germany's while Germany just blushed and removed America's arm off of him. "Ja, whatever." America moved back to his seat with a smile and Germany continued reading. "France is next and its another observation, sort of." France, sill angry with Russia just waved his hand for him to continue. 

  **Francis may have loved her. . .  . . . but all of Jeanne D'Arc's love went to god. Francis's love was never returned.**

There was silence within the room as all eyes were on France and England. France sat wide eye as he looked at his lap, and England held his hand to his mouth as if he were in shock. "Francis, i-" England didn't finish his sentence, France closed his eyes and looked into England's shortly after. "It does not matter angleterre, that is in the past. This is now, we are now." France said as he kissed England on the cheek. England looked as if he was about to cry but nodded and smiled none the less. Everyone else in the room had a soft smile at the show of affection between two nations. "Should I continue reading?" Germany asked. "Oui, we are running out of day light so we should get in as many entries as we can before sundown." France said with a motion of his hand to continue. "Alright, the next one is yours Italy and it's another observation. there are a lot of observations." Said Germany. 

  **Italy loves to play Assassin's creed, it reminds him of his days before the mafia.**

"Ve, it is really fun to play too. America and I play together when we have the time." Italy said happily as he look at America who just smiled and nodded his enthusiastically. "Yeah we were suppose to play after the meeting but it seems like thats not going to happen because of this god forsaken book!" America said sarcastically threw gritted teeth of false anger, he was however upset that they wouldn't be able to play together. "Yeah, oh well theirs always next time right!" Exclaimed Italy. "Yup!" America said with a thumbs up. "Germany just shook his head in exasperation an continued with the book. "The next one is China's." 

  **Dear diary, for my birthday, America and Korea gave me life alert. Needless to say i was not amused.**

There was nothing but silence for about two seconds then america burst out laughing. "It's not funny, aru!" China said as he glared at the American as he sat beside Russia. "Did you ever use it?" America asked still snickering. "No I have not, I have no reason to use it. I'm not that old." China said as he hit the table in anger toward the American. "Dude your like four thousand years old." America said as a matter of factually. "Alright stop this nonsense, we need to continue reading and then leave!" Germany practically screamed as he looked at each of the nation and then brought his attention back to the book. 

"The next one is is another observation, its about America and Canada." Germany said with a slight blush. "who's Canada?" many nations asked as they looked around the room for said person. "MY BROTHER!! The landmass above me!" America yelled at the countries in shear anger. "you have a brother?"

 "Yes he does, I'm Canada." Canada said in a timid voice as he just rolled his eyes at finally being noticed by the other countries. America, who was sitting by his brother the entire time, was fuming at the others for never noticing him. Canada put his hand on his shoulder and whisper something the others were unable to hear, but it got the southern twin to calm down. "Right, like i was saying this next one is about Canada and America." Germany said as he cleared his throat.

  **Both America and Canada can get pregnant. All the states and provinces had to be born some how.**

Wait for it. . . . . . Wait for it . . . . . .

"WHAT!" Many nations called out all at once startling the America twin of the west. 

 "What do you mean you two can get pregnant?" England shouted at his adopted sons. "Um. . . well . . . you wanna explain Canada?" America said as he push his brother toward their motherly figure. "Not anymore than you do, but i will if i must." Canada said with a sigh, as he took a deep breath and started his explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos if you want to see m-preg in this fic and also weather or not it should be America or Canada to be the one pregnant or hey even if its both, leave me a comment to let me know!! 
> 
> next update will be on the 31!


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Canada explain themselves and revel some shocking news, also England can cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos give me hope to write in the future, however i prefer comments so if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer. with that being said, onward my guppies!!

 "Well you see, even we don't know how it happens or why we are the way we are but its normal for us."Our bodies have a female reproductive system that helps and makes us have children, but other than that we are male." Canada said trying his best to explain. "We always thought it happened because unlike a lot of you we have borders within our country." America said finishing the explanation. "Wait so your telling me that I'm a grandfather?" England said in full blown mother mode. "Sorry." The American twins said sheepishly at the same time as they scratched the back of their heads.

 Many of the nations stood in shock as they processed what they have just been told. "Wait. . . oh goodness no. . . I hurt a child didn't I?" Japan asked in sheer horror. "Well no, you only hurt me, Hawaii wasn't born yet and still isn't. The only states that are born is twelve of the original thirteen." America said Awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "A lot of our states and provinces are not born yet because of unforeseen circumstances. like war or sickness within our people and in turn reflecting on us." Canada said as he turned to his brother.

 "Hey Al, they already know that we can bear children, how about you go on ahead and tell them." Canada said as he put his hand on America's shoulder. "Tell us what?" France asked almost wary and worry. "well. . . it seems like my country is ready to have another baby. . . .in other words I'm pregnant." America said a little apprehensive about telling everyone his well kept secret. Everyone stood in sheer shock before it was finally broken by an ever enthusiastic Italy.

 "Oh a little bambino! Do you know the gender or what to name it or how about what it is!?" Italy kept asking as america shyly laughed. "Italy stop bombarding him with questions! its none of our concern." Germany scolded the Italian as he grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him away from America. "No its fine Germany, I was expecting the questions and I'm sure everyone is curious. No Italy I don't know the gender yet, the 'human' name will be decided when it is born just like all my other children. As for the last question. . . i don't know who the father is." America said with hesitation and depression in his voice. "Wait, if your asexual then why have sex and in turn have kids?" England asked after everyone calmed down after the excitement of finding out America's pregnancy.

 "Can we please get on with this book. I really don't want to answer that so just continue please." America said as he put one hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach as he looked out the large window of the U.N building with tears in his eyes. Canada put a hand on America's shoulder trying to comfort his twin brother. The other nations looked at america with worry and curiosity but did as the world power wished. "Alright well, the next one is , oh lovely. . . its mine." Germany said with sarcasm tainting his voice.

**Dear diary, I'm so glad no one realized I've been replacing Gilbird every time he get to big. If only i weren't afraid of chickens.**

"That one just had to be in this book didn't it."Germany grumbled under his breath while France gave a little chuckle. "And whats so funny?" Germany asked with a glare. "Oh nothing, just the fact that if Gilbert was here he would have a fit because he thinks that bird is immortal just like him. I suggest you never tell him." France said with a knowing look. "Yeah I got that, how about you start reading France." Germany said as he passed the book over to the big brother of Europe. "Alright, I don't mind. The next one is Italy's."

**Dear diary, today we all played Monopoly together. It was really fun! but i think America and china took thing a little to seriously.**

America chuckled a bit after hearing that and said "Ok but in my defense it was a little bit your fault for playing with two whores when it comes to money." After hearing that everyone started laughing and being a bit more carefree and cheerful than before. but alas it wasn't meant to be for too long because the author is a mean human being and loves to make life hard. "alright the next one is yours Angleterre." France said once things calmed down again.

**dear diary, Peter must hate me. After all, I've been a pretty big prick to him. I wish i could dote on him more, but i don't have the courage to do that, not after Alfred. I don't want to make the same mistake.**

England was shocked by that entry being in the book, he shouldn't be because thats what this whole thing was about, but he was. Not only was he shocked but America was as well, of course not for the same reason. "England, Peter does not hate you, but he wishes you would spend more time with him, like you do with the rest of your colonies. That's the only mistake your making and the only mistake you made with me. don't let him turn out like I did, so do what you couldn't with me and do it with him instead. Peter is still young, I'm not." America said after he got up and hugged his former guardian, England hugged back with all his might. "Thank you Alfred, Your right and once this is al over i will spend more time with him."

 "Hey Iggy, all of your former colonies like to think of you as our mother, we all do even Peter." America whispered into his mothers ear witch made him cry even more. "Thank you Alfred." America just smiled and passed him off to France and took the book from him. "I'll go ahead and read the next one." America said as he took his seat. "The next one is France's."

  **Dear diary, I did not invent french fries. If America asked again, I will stab him.**

"Aww, Francy-pants you wouldn't stab a pregnant mother with 12 children, now would you?" America teases while France just glared at America before saying, "Your right but I never would but if you ask again I will hit you." France just glared some more daring him to say something. "did you invent french fries?" Asked America snickering with a sly smile. France went to get up but was stopped by a red eye and puffy face England. "Don't its not right to hurt someone while their pregnant, no matter how annoying they can be at times." Said England as he looked at the American. "Oh hey! The next one is mine and its a continuation of yours France!"

  **Dear diary, I know France didn't make french fries. Sometimes I just like to mess with him.**

"you do realize doing things like this is how you can get hurt, da." Russia as a matter of fact. "Yeah, but France wouldn't have actually hit me he doesn't have it in him to hurt family. He would only do that if his boss told him to, isn't that right Francis?" America asked with a smirk.

 "Oui, it is true. I would also never in a million years hurt a female or someone who is carrying another life. that is just rude and wrong on so many levels. . . plus this is just how we mes with each other, no harm done." France said with a smile as he sat back down next to England and put an arm around him. "Aww, thanks, love you too. The next one is Italy's again."

  **Dear diary, I know I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, but Germany is just to naive to see that. Plus I like him protecting me. If I have to act like a coward for him to protect me and give me extra attention, then so be it. I'd do anything for him.**

"Just how strong are you Italy?" China asked after a moment of silence. Italy smiled a devilish smile as he stood up for his chair and opened his eyes to revile. . .

 

 

purple eyes.

 

 "They say . . . . that the eyes can show a persons true intentions or even their own soul. The **ONLY** reason i was so weak during the world wars was because i was unprepared and have just gotten out of a war myself. I WILL NOT make the make the same mistake twice." Italy said darkly before closing his eyes once more. All threw out his little speech he wouldn't make eye contact with Germany, only at the others. striking fear into all of them. Germany sighed and pulled Italy into his lap."I'll always be here for you Italy. You don't have to hide form me." Germany whispered into Italy's ear Italy just smiled and lightly kissed Germany on the lips. Meanwhile the other nations wee still a little shaken up at the eyes that held such terror and spite in them. "I'm just going to continue reading. . . . the next one is China's."

  **Dear diary, sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have shared my inventions of gun powder with the world. I wonder how many people I an responsible for ending the lives of. . .**

"did you pull the trigger?" America asked when he saw the look of disappear on China's face as he looked down in his lap. "What?" China asked looking up away form his hands. "You heard me, did you pull the trigger?"

 "well no But-"

 Then you had nothing to do with the people who didn't die at your hands." America said seriously.

 "thanks, Aru." china said with a soft smile.

 America nodded his head with determination. "Maybe we should read one more, it is getting late after all." Germany said as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the door. "Oh wow! Yeah your right, I'll read the last one for the night and then someone else can take over tomorrow. Alright the next and last one is England's." America said enthusiastically after everyone agreed on the plan.

  **Dear diary, everyone says that my cooking is bad, but I just don't want them to know that I get nervous when cooking for others. That and I don't have taste buds.**

"Why do I have a hard time believing that." Russia said just to spite England. "Yeah i agree with Russia, Opium." China said angering England even farther. "Fine you don't believe I'm a good cook, then allow me to cook dinner tonight. I'll prove you wrong." England said as he got up and grabbed France as he walked out the large double doors making his way to the kitchen. "He didn't even give us time to response." America said as he closed the book and laid it down on the table. A blue light came form the book as it sealed itself for the night. "I'm going to assume that means we cant open the book for the rest of the night." Italy said with a sweet smile that frightened the rest of the world slightly. "Ja, lets go and set up our rooms since it seems like we cant leave for night as well." Germany said as him and Italy got u to leave the room with Italy hanging off his arm.

Italy and Germany were in one room, while Canada and America were in another.

China and Russia were in one room together while France and England slept in another.

lastly Japan got a room to himself.

 shortly after they got settled in there rooms and changed into their pajamas for the night they went to the mess hall to find all kinds of food prepared. Anything from western to eastern or southern to northern food was cooked and placed on a few tables and more importantly none of it was burnt. "Oh hello, I thought you would be longer." England said as he put another dish out on the table. "Please sit and eat you all must be hungry. it has been a long day after all." England said with a sigh as he took off his apron and sat down to a smug looking France. America and Canada wasted no time in sitting in front of them. However the others were more than a little worried about eating his cooking, none the less the nations took a seat and dished up.

The 'F.A.C.E' family where happily eating as Germany took the first bit with shaking hands. After the first bit was swallowed he ate the wonderful food with glee, the others soon fallowed. "my goodness this food tastes wonderful." Germany said after swallowing a few more bits. "I'm glad you like it," said England. After a few more minutes of eating in silence France noticed that America had tears in his eyes. "Mon petit Aigle, is every thing alright?" Asked France as he laid a hand on America's wrist.

 "I'm sorry, its just been awhile since I've had your cooking." America said as he sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "Aww thank you love, much appreciated." England said a she put a hand on his cheek after France moved his and smiled at his adopted son. Canada put a hand on his brothers shoulder and looked at him with a mixture of worry and pity. "Are you ok?" Asked Canada. "yeah I'm ok, just. . . hormones." America explained with a pause and Canada nodded in understanding. "Well at any rate, this is really good author." China said as he continued to eat as well. soon everyone was praising England's cooking and enjoying their much needed meal.

 Meanwhile in the meeting room a plot between the ancients was going down. "so what do you think so far?" Native America asked the other ancient that was with her. "I think we should bring in two more to this little. . . cure." Germanic answered as he touched the book. "Who?" The roman Empire asked."You know who." Germanic answered again as he called upon ancient magic. "Well If were going to use magic, lets do a little makeover! After all I cant have one of my sons hurting while pregnant with a strained back." Native America said as she too called upon mistress magic. Once everything was set and done the ancients stepped back to view their work. "There by morning the new comers will be here and we will be gone." Germanic said just before disappearing. "He's so serious, why did you ever get together with him?" Native America asked teasingly while Rome just shrugged and the two disappeared together as well.

 After all the nations got done eating they went to their separate rooms for the night. However Russia took a detour and followed Alfred and Mathew to their room. "Alfred, are you alright, comrade?" Russia asked one the three where in the room. "Yeah I'm fine mother Russia, just a little worn out from the day. I also didn't get much sleep the night before because of North Carolina having a nightmare so I'm also really tiered as well. Also I should really be asking you that with what happened between you and France." America said as he laid down on his bed and sighed as the pressure in his back lessened. "I am fine my friend, just a little squabble. Is over, is done. And you don't look fine you, you seemed like you were in physical pain all day."

"nothing ever gets pat you does it? But I'll be fine after some sleep i promise." America said as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Alfredka. . . can i see?" Russia asked after a moment of silence as he stepped forward. America opened his eyes and looked toward Canada who had a slight smile. America rolled his eyes and looked back toward Russia. "sure." America sighed as he sat up and lifted up his shirt so his stomach was showing.  Russia stepped forward completely up to America and knelled down in front of him. "Absolutely gorgeous." Russia said as he laid both his hands flat to try and feel the baby, completely ignoring the fact that he could also see and feel his ribs. America was blushing and had a few tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall and said, "thanks. . . Mother." Russia smiled a genuine and non-creepy smile at his two secret sons, America and Canada.

 After awhile of calming silence Russia went back to his room and all the nations fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i need some comments on whether or not you guys want Canada pregnant as well, also look out of foreshadowing, there's three!!
> 
> Mon petit Aigle- my little eagle


	4. Wakeing up and the new commers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new people arrive and we see a bit of the cost of m-preg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that its been awhile since i updated i just turned 18 a few days ago and I've been trying to get certain things done!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

The next day everyone woke up at around the same time and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. Everyone was present, all except for America and Canada but no one really minded because they thought the two were asleep and were in no hurry to read the book again. Once the nations were done eating they all made their way to the meeting hall. 

"Huh, well that just weird, the whole room got redecorated." Germany said as all the nations walked into the room together. All over the room were couches, rocking chairs, and comfy looking pillows and blankets. All in all the room look comfortable, cozy and inviting, nothing like the oval table and hard back chairs like before. "Yes, it is quite nice, but were are America and Canada. Their not here and should have been here by now." England said slightly worried for his former colonies. "Well, its not like they can leave, the two are probably still asleep in their room. We can look for them there." Germany said as a few nations followed him to the twins room. As they got closer, they could hear what sounded like someone being sick witch made the few nation to walk fast and soon ran to the room.

As soon as they got to the door Germany pounded on the door as England called out. "Alfred, Matthew are you two alright in their?" The door slowly opened to show Canada as he flinched at the sound of reckting, the other nations flinched as well as the sound got louder. "Everything's fine, Al is just having a bit of morning sickness right now, nothing to be worried about." 

"Alright well. . . make sure to come to the meeting." Germany said as he turned around and left with the few who decided to follow. "Of course well be down soon." Canada said a she was about to close the door but was stopped by France. "Canada, can Anglette and I come in?" France asked hopefully. "Alright fine but only because your family." Canada opened the door wider to let the two in and stepped away to go help his brother in the bathroom. Meanwhile after closing the door France and England sat on the bed holding hand waiting for the pair to walk out. Thew the door they could hear Canada's soft voice of reassurance and America moaning out a few answers. After waiting for what seemed like ever, Canada stepped out into the bedroom as the tap water was heard running. "He'll be out shortly, just give him a moment." Canada walked over to the closet and picked out a couple of casual attire for the two, usually after the first day for the meeting everyone is allowed to dress informally. 

"Of course, we just wanted to be here in case he need more support." England said as America came out of the washroom with a rag in one and and the other on his stomach. "Thank you, I really do appreciate that." the parent looked to America who had a tiered but soft smile on his face. France and England just looked at him as they were lost in thought about the adopted son. "Hey guys can you two leave so Al and I can get dressed?" Canada voice broke them out of the stupider and the two rose from the spot on the bed England asked. "Oh of course, but one question, we've been meaning to ask but with everything that has been going on we couldn't. How far along are you?" 

"Oh, not far I'm 18 weeks or four months and two weeks pregnant. I thought the morning sickness would have passed by now but I guess I'm unlucky and its happening threw out." America said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "right well, come down to the meeting room when your done here. We all really want to get this book done with." England said a she left with France. 

After France and England left the twins let out a breath they didn't ever realize they were holding "Do you think they'll find out?" Canada asked his younger brother as the two got dressed. "I'm not sure bro, but with this book pretty much tell everyone our secrets, witch by the way is a horrible idea on the ancients part, I wouldn't put it past them to write it down." America said as he finished dressing. "Right, we better not keep them waiting. Hopefully this wont go on for to much longer." Canada said as he scuffed his polar bear and held the door open for his brother as they made their way to the meeting room. 

Once the two made it to the room they stared in aw at the comfortable feeling of the meeting room. "Wow looks great, but what happened?" America asked with a bright smile at feeling better than before. "I don't know but that's not the only thing that's new." China pointed to one of the couches that laid Prussia and Romano sleeping. 

"We should wake them, da." Russia raised his pipe and went to aim at the sleeping micro-nations. In shear panic the others went to grab Russia's pipe in an attempt to stop them only for America to to grab the pipe right out of the air. "yes we should wake them, but not like that." As America said that he thew the pipe across the room and Russia chased after it. "Are you alright?" France asked as he brought America over to one of the chair to have him sit down. "Yeah I'm fine, any slower and he would have hit them." America said as he clench and UN-clench his hand. "Any faster and he would have hit you!" England scolded with his hands on his hips. America just laughed it off as the other tried to wake up Romano and Prussia. 

"Hey, wake up up!" Germany yelled at the sleeping nations in a poor attempt to wake them. "I got this." Italy walked past Germany and grabbed the two nation by the collar of their shirts and dragged/threw them to the ground startling them awake. "AHHH! What the hell!" Romano yelled as he stood up to scold Italy. "Ja, what was that about Italy?" Prussia asked as he rubbed the back of his head where a bump was sure to form. 

Meanwhile the other nation were shock by the shear strength Italy had shown. "Ve~, your at the world meeting. It seems like the ancient wanted you here with us." Italy helped Prussia stand up and everyone sat down and got comfy. "Yeah we heard about that, the ancients told us where you were in our dreams so they wouldn't cause a world wide panic. sooooo I guess we read?" Prussia said as he looked around the room and picked up the book and started to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHANCE TO TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE CANADA PREGNANT AS WELL!!! Also thank you to mysteryfury for a comment, it actually reminded me to write!!!


	5. A Small Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character of America is heavily based off of myself, so i ask that you treat it with respect, please. I hope you like the new chapter, with that being said, onward my guppies!!

 "The first one for the day is mine." Prussia said.

  **Dear diary, i know what Germany  does to Gilbird. Am i upset. . . yes, because he really is immortal. I guess he could be compared to Matthew's bear.**

Germany's eyes went wide from where he sat next to Italy, and Prussia just looked at him with a knowing look. "Well glad we got that cleared up." Prussia turned his attention back to the book. France snickered and Germany glared at him. "What its not like I knew." France said trying to defend himself. "Hey come now I hear that you guys are eager to get through this book so badly, so stop stalling and let me read." England cut in before he could read anymore. "Oh what, and you don't." 

"Honestly. . .I don't really care either way. In my own opinion there have been thing that need to be said between us and if this helps then so be it. The next one is Matthew's." Prussia didn't give anyone a chance to respond as he continued on whit the book.

**Dear diary, people seem to forget that I was raised by France. So OF COURSE I have a kinky side. But i wont just show it to just anyone, I'll only do it with someone i truly love."**

"ya dame right he does!" Prussia said as he put and arm around Canada's waist while grinning like a mad man. Canada however put his face into his polar bear furs while blushing and mumbled. "Can we please just continue?" France was also grinning proud of his son. "Ja next one is mine again." 

**Dear diary, I've been writing this diary all my life, and it seems this might be my last entry. I've always loved my bosses and citizens, but now it seems they have casted me aside, and I'm being dissolved. Soon i will fade away. In my place stands my little brother, Germany, and it hurts because I'm so happy for him.**

 

"But you didn't dissolve because so many people still love and remembered you. You are still loved." America said when Prussia smiled dropped and hung his head low. "I still love you." The quiet voice of Canada said before he kissed Prussia on the lips. "I still need you, what would me and the kids do without you?" Canada kissed him again and the two separated as Canada moved his hand to his own stomach. Prussia smiled softly and put his hand on Canada's stomach as well. "Ja, i know that now. I wrote that entry before i even started to hang out with you. I was dying, but I'm here now and better that ever." Prussia said as he put their foreheads together.

"what a minute. . . Canada, are you pregnant as well?" France asked from where he sat next to England. Canada looked wide eyed at Prussia shyly said without looking at France. "Oui, I am papa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when America said he was. but i was just so frightened. Please understand papa." by the end of his explanation Canada was looking at France with a pout while America what trying to not laugh at his brothers antics. France sagged his shoulders at what he saw as pity on Canada's face. "Its fine mon petite ours. I understand, it's a very stressful situation to be in."Canada nodded and put his head on Prussia's shoulder, America slowly shook his head. Canada smiled and held his hand out for America who took it.

"I will read next Prussia, your clearly busy." France said as he took the book from Prussia who just gave him a look of really. "Next is an observation of America and Canada."

**Both America and Canada have an intense fear of being alone. America feels isolated from the other countries because of the power he holds. Canada is terrified that there will be a day where he forgets himself. Witch is why they will often sleep together, to make sure their both safe and loved.**

By the end of that both twins were fidgeting America with his hand an Canada with Prussia uniform because he had not bothered to move yet. "ja, witch is why i don't mind when America comes over and sleeps with us." Prussia said with a grin trying not to laugh."Bastard." The two said at the same time playfully hitting Prussia. "you weren't suppose to tell!" America said slightly embarrassed. "ja, it was really awkward once because they were both heavily pregnant at the time." Prussia said earning another smack from the twins.

France and England were silent as they thought deeper into that diary entry and noticed something. . . amiss. "America, what does it mean that you feel isolated from the world?" Asked England.  "well. . . think about it this way, if I were to get into a relationship with one of you then my thought process would be clouded by a biased decision based on the fact that in a way love is blinding. If I were to be in a relationship in anyway with anyone of you, and something like war were to happen between the person i love and someone else. Then i would be joining the person i love instead of choosing the right side of the war. It's happened before." By the end of his little speech the other nations were flabbergast by the well thought out explanation. "o.k. . . . and you Canada,  people remember you-" England got cut off. "not really. The only people who remember me all the time is Gilbert, Francis and Al, other than those three, I'm unnoticed and it seems like I'm unwanted." Canada said as he laid his head on Prussia's shoulder and Prussia started to pet his hair.

"You're wanted birdie. I want you, you're noticed by me and your brother, and i know that isn't enough but with this book. . . I'm hoping people will start to notice you more." Prussia whispered into Canada ear trying to sooth him while Canada was trying not to cry. America got up and sat near the two love birds and wrapped his arms around Canada. "I'm sorry big brother." now America wasn't the one who needed to apologize here, no it was the rest of the world who need to apologize. France sighed and looked down at the book. "The next one is Japan's." France said solemnly.

**Dear diary, normally I do not like being touched, but i do not mind if Prussia put his arm around me.**

Prussia smiled and laughed softly. "I'm glad you do, I would do it now but I'm confined by Canada so rain cheek." Japan being a little embarrassed by that entry blushed and nodded his head once. " will read one more and pass it off to someone else." France said and Italy raised his hand enthusiastically. "I'll read next!" France nodded and continued to read. "next is south Italy." At hearing his name be called like that Romano slightly blushed. 

**Dear diary, I saw this kitty in the window of a pet shop and i brought him. His name is Puccini, it means 'little mushroom' At least now I have someone to relate to in my life. . .I finally have a friend. . .**

"aw that's so sweet fretello. Do you still have the kitty!? Italy excitedly asked, Romano blushed even farther but nodded while scowling out the window. "I'll take the book now France." France passed the book off to Italy and he started to read. "this one is England." 

**Dear diary today I found out that I have a different father from my brothers. Germania's my father. I don't know what to do! If I tell my brothers than they will hate me even more than they do now. . . I cant tell them, EVER.**

"you know what. . . i think you would get along with Switzerland and Austria, and more importantly with Lichtenstein. Hell i think you would baby her." Germany said with a small smile. "and i herd what your brothers did to you, not in details of course. but if your brother's hear about you having a different vatier. . . just know that you have a family with your real blood." England smiled softly. "thanks. . . and your probably right, that girl has been threw a lot." England said in deep thought. "the next one is another observation between England and Prussia."

**A little know fact is that England and Prussia are twins. It never was brought up, so they don't tell.**

"how." China asked and the two in question just shrugged.

"I don't know the details of it all but Germania Raped Britannia because she was a woman and she conceived us back when nations could get pregnant, didn't matter if it was a male or female. Overwhelmed with fear she fled from the mainland with her other sons to the island that we now know as The United Kingdom of Great Briton and Northern Ireland." Prussia explained as best he could, England took over the explanation. "When we were born and Britannia saw him as an albino he was sent back to the mainland where he grew up with Germania and i grew up with Britannia."

The others nodded at the explanation processing what they just heard. "Hey speaking of nations conceiving, I was thinking last night. Alright so we know that the ancients were able to give birth to other countries weather or not they were male or female because they were empires. And we also know that the American twin can do the same." Everyone nodded and at their nods Russia continued. "Well. . . how do we know for a fact that the rest of us cant?" Russia asked and looked at the confused nations in front of him. "What do you mean, aru."

"I mean. . . What if, and its just a thought, but what if instead of getting pregnant with a new nation, state or province, what if we can conceive our capitols?" Russia said without an ounce of fright in his voice but in its place was passion. The others were looking at him with shook and interest. It was quite for a hot minute as everyone was in their own thoughts. "So. . . do we. . . what. . . " England started to say but couldn't really get a coherent sentence out.

"o.k. . . hold up, should one of us couples test out that theory?" England asked after another hot minute. "i do not know, i was just presenting a theory." Russia said as he sat back on the couch next to china. "o.k this is a conversation for a different meeting. Italy continue reading the book, please." Germany said as he motioned for Italy to read. "next is America's."

**Dear diary, Mattie gave me this book to write in saying that it will help me 'heal' from what happened. I'm not so sure. . . i found out that nations cant hurt their own people. and now because of that. . . I"m pregnant, and i don't know what to do or how to feel. . .**

Everyone was silent some coming to their own conclusions and others were shocked and didn't know what to say. America was wide eye and shaking from anxiety and panic as he sat next to his brother. "Alfred. . . what does that book mean?" England asked from where he sat. America didn't respond instead he was breaking down and having a panic attack. A few nations jumped into action at seeing him hyperventilating while others stayed out of it for safety reasons. Canada was the first to do something real to help his brother to breath. "Alfie, your o.k your going to be fine. Just breath with me o.k." America just nodded and and the two went threw breathing exercises to use during this sort of situation. 

After a moment America's breathing got under control and he was finally able to answer some questions. "I'm o.k now, I'm sorry." America said as he laid a hand on his stomach. "Its fine lad, no harm done." England said as he rubbed his back in a soothing way. "right well i guess you have some questions."

"Yes. . . who did this to you?" England asked a he continued to rub his back. "you wont like what I'm going to say." America said as he looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. America continued after a moment of silence and with a deep sigh he said. "My president. . . Trump. . ." America said as he looked up at the faces of the nations and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it should be noted that America is four months pregnant while Canada is three months pregnant.


	6. America's Painful Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be my longest chapter yet, if its not clear by now. . . Yes i am targeting mostly the north American twins, that has been my goal all along, with that being said onward my guppies!

All the nations were flabbergasted at hearing that his own president did that to him. "Can we take a break, I-I need a break." America got up and left the room who was soon fallowed by Canada. The book glowed white and snapped closed in Italy hand who yelped and dropped it on the table. England and France ran after the two who found them in the kitchen talking.

America was sitting at the table with his face in his hand while Canada stayed standing. "Al its going to be o.k. Their not going to think any less of you. Canada tried to reassure his brother but he just sat their silently crying. "You don't know that big brother, They could be saying how weak I am right now."

Canada saw his despair and went over to hug his brother, that's when England and France decided to show themselves. "Alfred love, no one is saying anything about you. we're all concerned for you right now. Its not everyday you hear a nation say their begin abused by their bossed. The last time a boss was abusive that we know of was Hitler, and even then he just hated humanity." England said as he took a a seat next to his son along side with France.

"Your not weak mon petite aigle, if anything what happened to you made you stronger." France said speaking from his own experience. America cried even stronger at being called strong and France took him into a hug.  At this point Prussia came in and saw the scene before him. He went behind Canada and hugged the northern nation from behind slightly startling him in the process.

"I feel so weak. I'm super strong physically and I couldn't stop him all because he's my boss." America cried in France's shoulder. "I know, but with time that feeling will pass." France started to pet his soft hair while England rubbed his back in a soothing way, Canada and Prussia watched from a distance.

A few moments later America calmed down and everyone went back to the meeting room where everyone had their head down not really knowing what to say. "We should continue reading. I know I should talk about what happened but I just cant right now. With time I'll open up more about it but not now." America said as everyone took a seat and china picked up the book. It glowed in his hands and turned to the page where it left off as if it had a mind of its own. "Alright, the next one is the north American twins."

**Although Canada is older, America is taller by an inch. America takes pride in that.**

That got a light hearted chuckle out of the nations. "O.k your older by like five minutes. O.k not that big of a deal."  America said trying to defend his age while Canada had a smug smile. "And your height isn't that big of a deal ether, but look where we are now." Canada said in in his soft calm voice with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever." America crossed his arms over his chest and china continued, "France is up next."

**France isn't a natural blond. . . he died it one day and it never went back.**

"What color is your natural color?" Asked china. "Brunette, I look better as blond ether way. Although I have tried to dye it back. . . it never worked." France said as he white girl hair flipped his hair. "Hmm, next is . . my own." China said with a sigh.

**China wears cloths with long sleeves and covers his neck because he doesn't want to show his skin. He's an old nation, he fought in many battles and his body is covered in many scars.**

"We all have scars, some more than others." America said trying to help but slightly failing because of how young he is, these older nations don't realize just how much history weight he holds on his shoulders. "Next up is England."

 **Arthur is a very skilled swordsman. H** **e rarely loses in a fight. he's also pretty good with a bow and arrow.**

England smirked at that observation and Canada said "Yeah Al, him and I go to the shooting range to practice when we have the time. You should see his bow, its super cool." England softly laughed at his proclamation. "Thank you, I know I like your bow as well, the red on the white just makes it stand out and pop." Canada smiled brightly at this while America was being strangely quite with a soft smile. "O.k you two can talk more about bow and arrows later, for now China please continue." Germany said before the two could go off on a tangent about their bows. "Next is America and Canada again, sorry boys."

**Canada is far sighted. while America is near sighted.**

"All aboard the random train, next stop coco vile, choo choo!" America said enthusiastically while laughing as the others just rolled their eyes at his antics. "Next is. . . " There was a long pause from china as he paled in the face. "China who's next?" England asked as china stared up at him with shock and maybe a little fear. "Its yours." China looked back at the book and England was slightly worried of what he was about to read.

**Arthur was jack the ripper.**

The nations stared wide eyed and shocked while England sat there with a devilish smile that could rival to his pirate days. Japan being the brave one out of them all asked. "So. . . Why'd you do it? Why did you kill all those prostitutes?"  Everyone looked at the Asian nation as if he were insane. "Well I did it because they were all selfish." England said with a sneer and at their confused looked he continued. "All those women sold themselves and ended up pregnant only to give up those children because it was 'bad for business'. They took away a life so I took theirs."

"That doesn't explain the selfish part. . . " Japan said in slight fear as England stood up, his face clearly angry. "Don't you get it. . . " England said with a dark undertone and a dark aura that could rival Russia's. "They could get pregnant, they could bear children, something that I couldn't. You don't understand just how much i enjoy taking care of children. And ALL OF THEM got rid of a pure life!"

At this point England's hair started to turn pink and a tint of blue of blue in his eyes. France grabbed England wrist and pulled him down in to his lap and passionately kissed England while he straddled France's lap. England hair turned back to normal and his eyes turned back to green. "Better?" France asked once the two parted. "Much."

Meanwhile the other nations were terrified at how easily England's 2p! came out. Well everyone except for japan who was taking notes that would one day inspire and anime that took place in London and involved a black butler. "I'm going to continue now. . . next is" China didn't finish because they all heard a thud mixed with a spluttering sound.

Everyone just stopped and looked at Russia in horror. His heart fell out of his chest as was beating right there on the table covered in blood. Russia looked at it with a tilt of his head as everyone tried not to panic. A few more minutes of starring at the still beating heart and America calmly got up and walked over to the Russian and picked up his heart. America gingerly picked up the heart with both hands filling it up with warmth and love that came from the nation. He showed it to Russia and put the beating heart to his chest and pushed it into place. Russia grunted is slight discomfort and America removed his hand from inside his chest and went back to his seat as if nothing happened.

Everyone sighed in relief. "Thank you comrade." Russia said with a bow of his head. "No problem." China went back to the book. "The next one is Russia's and it pertains to what just happened."

**When Russia's heart falls out, he momentarily goes insane. That is why the other nations try to remain calm when it happens, since they don't want to push him to far.**

Everyone was silent not really having much to say on the matter so china just continued reading. "The next one is. . . hold up, its a note from the ancients."

**We the ancients, have decided to give a few memories to some of these entries, just so we can mix thing up a bit. They will appear on the white screen.**

Just then a projector and a white screen appeared in the room on the far wall away from everyone so they could all see it. "Well then I'll read one more entry then pass it off to someone else. Next entry is America's and it looks pretty long."

**Dear diary, I tried to run, but they caught me. . . I tried to struggle but it was iron. . . I tried to breath but I was choking. Then it was dark, I dug my way out and ran . . . I was caught. This time i was burned, hours and hours went by. Then i saw the ocean. . . then I became the ocean.**

**Why did they do that? Why was I born this way?**

All the nations except for Canada were confused once again but before anything could be said the projector came to life and America's eyes looked glazed over as he sat there staring off into space. Everyone turned their attention to to the screen as writing appeared before them.

_Salem, Massachusetts_

_October 1692_

_America was running barefoot through the woods with a red cloak on. As he ran, the woods got thicker and thicker and the sounds of angry screams could be heard getting closer to him. Eventually he was caught due to exhaustion. His feet were bleeding due to all the sticks and stones he stepped on. He was dragged kicking and screaming to a church house that held prison cells below. A very young America was thrown into the cell along side  a young girl. In the other cells next to his own held females of all different ages. In the same cell he was in were two woman._

_The two Females that were already in the cell helped the children up off the ground and dusted them off. "Thank you ma'am." America said with a slight bow, remembering his manners when talking to a lady. "Oh, its no trouble at all dear. At least some of us still have our humanity." At America's head tilt in clear confusion she brushed off what she said. "I'm terribly sorry dear, I meant nothing of it." America nodded and turned to the barred cell. He put his hand on one of the bars and quickly retracted his hand and saw a burn. He clenched and un-clench his hand. America turned to the other occupants of the room._

_"Why are we here?" America asked in a sickly sweet and innocent voice, it was almost saddening. "Oh dear, you don't know?"  America tilted his head. "Oh child, your a witch. And I'm afraid that because of your gift we are being-" She didn't get to Finnish Because the lady next to her stopped her from saying anymore. "Judy, their just children."_

_"Of course, your right. . . Come children you mush be hungry." The lady now known as Judy said as she handed the two children some bread. Later that evening two priest came and took the woman away, they never returned. The young girl dressed in all white had red hair, her and Alfred Were curled up together trying to avoid the cold of the dark, damp cell. Come morning, the two children were cuffed and taken to the gallows. The two saw the women were still hanging their while the children were brought up. The villagers didn't even bother to take them down yet. The children tried to struggle, America screamed but the girl was mute. she could not scream, her cries went unheard._

_The two were hung and the girl dies instantly at least her death was quick. As for America he struggled to breath before before he to scummed to death. It was dark when America woke up He tried to call out for help but his voice was Horace from it being unused for so long. Instead he broke out of the coffin and dug his way to the surface of the earth where two priest were waiting for him. "I told you he was a witch." One of them said and both of them took America by the arms dragged him to a steak that was pilled high with dry wood and hay. He was tied with iron shackles that burned his dirty and weak brother. One by one the villagers set fire to the wood pile, as America burned and silently screamed for help. Unfortunately his cries went unheard, his voice was broken._

_Hours went by and his skin was deep black and charred, the fires eventually died down but America was still alive. To men who lived in the village grabbed him rather harshly and started to drag him to the ocean. All the while people who also lived there in Salem threw stones and rocks at him making him bleed, even with hi skin being charred he still bled._

_They eventually made it to ocean and on of the males yelled out to the crowd. "maybe this will kill him!" The crowed cheered as the man bound his wrist and chained his feet before throwing off a rather large cliff and into the deep waters below. All the while America did not struggle or scream, he had no energy left in him to do such a thing._

The clip ended and America's eyes went back to normal. "I think its time we stop for the night." England said rather dazed at what he jut learned about during the time he was away from his son. "Yeah. . . .I'm going to cook tonight, aru." China said as him and Russia  got up and left the room. One by one the nations left to get ready for bed and eat until it was just the F.A.C.E. family left in the meeting room.

America had his head down and Canada put his hand on his shoulder. "Alfred why didn't you ever tell me what happened?" England asked. "When I came back and asked you about your magical studies you pushed me away? I never realized the witch trials made it to your country." 

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you what happened because I knew it would break your heart." America said solemnly. "C-can you still use magic?" England asked and America slowly nodded. "Please. . . can you show me?"

"It's been awhile, and sometimes when I'm pregnant my magic can go haywire. So be prepared to counter anything." America said as he stood up and England nodded as he too stood up. Canada stood by his brother also ready to counter anything while France stood as far away from everyone as possible, he saw what could happen magic went haywire.

America closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Once he opened his eyes they glowed deep forest green and he started to breath heavy as two dragon wing expanded from his back. The magic that emanated from him was so very different and . . . powerful. But then it quickly took a turn for the worse. The green aura that surrounded him lashed out at the other three occupants of the room. Before anyone could get hurt, Canada ran in front of America and grabbed his wrist as his own eyes glowed bright icy blue.

He grabbed America by the wrist and started to channel the chaotic magic into and throughout himself. Canada let him go and America fell to the ground. "shit." America mutter as it slowly and slightly started to snow around the northern nation. It soon dissipated once England put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you alright lad?" Asked England. "Yes, I'm o.k. My magic My magic doesn't go haywire when I'm pregnant like it does for him. Probably because I never suppressed it like he did." Canada said as he helped America off the ground. "Francis?" England calmly called out as he turned to where France was standing. "I'm fine!"

France walked back over to the other three deeming it safe to join. "That was powerful. . . but what were you trying to do?" Asked England confused. "I was trying to transform, my core magic is Disney a way at least, I suspect it may have been a different core at one point but I'm not to sure about that."  The three stood there a few more moments before America huffed and said. "I'm hungry. . . we should go eat." He turned and left the room and the other followed after him. When they got to the dinning room everyone was already eating. "hey guys sorry for the delay." America said as they all took their seats and dished up, the other nations didn't mind the wait.

Meanwhile in the meeting room the ancients were quietly talking between themselves. "So. . . this has been eventful!" Native America said as she sat next to Rome. "Yes it has. . . Native how do you feel about one of your son's forgetting his native magic?" Germania asked as he picked the book off the ground from where china dropped it. Native America shrugged but said. "He has a chance to get it back, i know he'll try to learn the native ways once again some day." Native America smiled softly. "How do you feel about the nations knowing what you did to Britannia?" Native America's smile turned into a smug as she was being piety. "Back off of that, it was in the past." Britannia said while looking at her and sighed while shaking his head at the others antics. "Anyway. . . it seems like the entries will be getting dark soon." He sighed again and diapered witch gave the others a curious look but they too left as well.

once all the nations went to their own rooms everyone quickly fell asleep though sadly it wasn't peaceful, for most they had nightmare's from the past, while other were just restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said it personally to a fellow writer but i want to say it publicly here, thank you Mysteryfury for the headcanno help, with that being said some of the ones in this chapter i got from Mysteryfury. however most of them you can find on the internet somewhere.
> 
> Also I'm having trouble with the next chapter so. . . if you have any idea of what you would like to see next let me know and I'll do something with your ideas.


	7. A Parent's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Memory of a native and Prussia's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few questions for you guys. . . .  
> 1) Do you prefer shorter or longer chapters? Shorter chapters means that i would be able to update more often (maybe), but longer chapter would have a lot more content.   
> 2) Do you prefer notes at the beginning or end? I like both but if you guys have a preference let me know in the comments!  
> 3) How would you guys feel about sexual content in this fic as well? 
> 
> Please comment your answer with that being asked, onward my guppies!

The next day was a struggle for everyone to wake up. France getting the most sleep woke up and decided to make breakfast for everyone. Once the nations smelled coffee tea and food was when they woke up. America and Canada were late again that morning so France and England decided to cheek up on them.

"Alfred Matthew, are you two awake yet?" France called threw the door as he knocked. The door was opened in a less than friendly way. Canada opened the door yanking it off the hinges in the process. "What?" Canada asked in a very angry tone with a glint in his eyes, the door knob was still in his hand.  England took a viable step back at his anger. "We came to see if you were awake." England said slightly fearful of the usual calm nation. "Canada?" America asked as as he sat on the bed behind him, robbing the sleep from his eyes in the process. Canada sighed and threw the door next to the door frame. He turned around and went back to bed where he cuddled up to America and fell back asleep. 

"We just wanted to see if you to were awake yet so both of you could come and get some breakfast." France said unfazed by the angry out burst from Canada and America sighed. "Yeah sorry about that, we don't get much sleep these days because of the children and the different time zones within our nations." America said as he flopped back on to the bed. "Well I made breakfast so come and eat." France said and when he didn't get a reaction from the twins he added. "I made crepes."

The two bolted awake and quickly got dressed. "Works every time." France said with a smug smirk. "You have no idea how much we have been craving crepes recently." America said as he put on a clean shirt. "Yeah witch is weird for you, don't you normally crave British food." Canada said from inside the bathroom. "Yeah I do. . . oh well if the baby craves it then i need to eat it." America said with a shrug. "Wait you crave British food when your pregnant?" England asked as he stood in the broken doorway next to France.

"Yeah, I suspect its because they're the original thirteen colonies but I'm not sure." America said and the two finished getting dressed and all four of them made their way to the dinning room. Once inside the dining room Canada fed his polar bear while America got two plate of crepes for the both of them. The two soon joined everyone in eating and drink coffee or in their case tea, they currently couldn't drink coffee because of the baby. "You know I'm so glad that the meeting room got redecorated otherwise I don't think I could do this today." China said as he took a long drag from his coffee. The others agreed and everyone soon got done with their coffee and food and mad their way to the meeting room.

"So who's going to read next?" Asked china. "I will." Romano said as he picked up the book from the table and started to read as everyone took their seats. "This next on is America's and Japan's."

**America and Japan will often dress up as furies and got to conventions together.**

America and japan were blushing at that entry. "What is a furry, aru?" China asked and America's blush got heavier when japan explained. "People who dresses up as animals it is however inherently sexual but some people just like dressing up as animals. Me and America-San just do it for fun." 

"I'm a fox!" America proudly said with a tint of blush still on his face. "And I'm a panda." Japan said. "Interesting." France said insinuating something but he just said. "No." And smacked him lightly. "I'm continuing now. Next is America's and Prussia's." 

**America calls Prussia 'general'  because he helped him fight during the revolution.**

England coughed up blood and France handed him a tissue without a word, he gets sick like that when the revolution is mentioned. "I helped too, I don't get called anything like that." France said and America sunk down into his seat "It's because your like my dad, that would just be weird. And besides Prussia helped with weapons." America said and Prussia puffed out his chest with pride. "Ja, and I was dame proud of what you did." Prussia said and America beamed with a bright smile. All the while England was trying to maintain his coughing fit at the mention of the revolution. 

"Are you alright England?" Italy asked and England just nodded. "He gets sick like this when the revolution is mentioned It's a sensitive topic, we should move on." France said motioning for Romano to continue. "Right. . . the next one is China's."

**due to all the pollution in his country, his eyesight has gotten worse. He wears contacts instead of glasses so nobody worries about him.**

China was frozen in his seat while all eyes are on him. "China is this true?" Russia said and China only nodded. "Yeah it is. . . and its been bad for awhile now." China said not really bothered by it. "Believe it or not china I do know what its like to be going blind. Ever since the twin towers fell my eye sight has been less than. . . great. Some days I actually do wake up blind." America said with a small smile and all eyes were on him. The book glowed bright with a blue light and then dissipate. "Are you telling me your going blind, the both of you?" Asked Germany. 

"Yes, but don't worry about it I've accepted it just like china probably did. Isn't that right china?" Asked America. "Shi." China sad with a slight nod of his head. "Just because you accept it doesn't mean its right." Germany tried to argue back. "Germany its fine. Hey China, I suggest that you start to train a support animal now. That way you can bond with it before your eyesight is completely gone. I have an eagle that I personally trained  with the help of my secret service. If you need help training or finding an animal that's right for you then let me know and I can help you." America said with a calm but Sirius tone of voice that made china nod. Thank you, aru."

Romano gained everyone's attention back to the book. "Is nobody going to question the blue light coming from the book?" He asked while pointing to the book in front o him. "I assume it means an entry was said willingly. It probably has to do with the twin tower attack." England said now better form his coughing fit. "I never wrote an entry after the twin tower attack, must have been an observation." America said. "O.k then. . . the next one is. . .well, it looks like one of the ancients wrote an observation about themselves. Um. . . it reads." Romano said with a little confusion as to why the ancient would write about themselves.

**England and native America weren't lovers, they weren't even good friends. However out of the two, she liked France better.**

France sat there with a smug look while England just sulked. "Why didn't she like you I mean I know your people kinda killed ours but did she ever get to know you as Arthur?" America asked and England sighed. "That's where it get complicated, sort of. Back then I was a pirate as you already know, but i was still a captain. I didn't treat her people as well, people. including your mother. I did try to make life more comfortable for her. Even that wasn't enough, she couldn't see past what my people were doing to hers." England said with his head bowed. 

"What do you mean, make life more comfortable for her?" Canada asked and England sighed again. "I was hoping you would never find out." England said and his sons were looking at him curiously. Suddenly England's eyes glazed over and a memory started to play on the white screen in front of them.

_England was walking in the woods with a small group of men behind him. Just then they heard a noise and England drew his sword, silently and slowly walking towards the noise with his men behind him.When he saw what was making the noise he lowered his sword slightly. "Oi, who are you?"  England shouted at the form lying in front of him. The figure groaned and raised her head to look at the British men. "My name is-" She was caught off by one of the men  shouting. " Oi, why are we talking to a savage like that? It's just like the rest of um'."  Before anything more could be said the English men viciously grabbed the native women by her arms and started to beat her._

_England had a look of pure rage at what his people were doing to the women and quickly intervened. " All of you stop right now!" England yelled at the men with such power and they all stopped and backed off. "England approached the women in three large strides. He bent down the the female and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "Now then, who are you?"  The women looked him in the eyes and said "My name is native America."_

_England glared at the women and turned to his men. "Well it seems like we caught quit the catch boy!" England said happily but quickly got serious. "Take her to the ship." He turned back towards the women and said with a devilish smirk. "Captains quarters." The men smiled and grabbed the women by both her arms and dragged her to the ship and promptly threw her into the quarters._

_It was nightfall by the time England went into the quarters. He looked at native America who was sitting on the bed with her leg crossed over the other like a lady. He turned towards the map that was laying flat on a table. "You know. . . I found your son, well one of them at least. Spain found one as well and now all I need to do is find the other, I know you have three. England shrugged off his coat and threw it over the back of a wooden chair. Native America just nodded solemnly. "How are you still alive? As far as I know you should be walking among the dead." England said as he turned back to native America and leaned against the wooden table._

_"It's because my people are all over these lands, north and south it doesn't matter. And the person you call Alfred is the successor for this land that you walk upon. We were all going up north when I was shot by one of your men's weapons and told them both to run."_

_"Why were you going up north?" Asked England._

_"Because I was hoping that is where my daughter ran off to. All three of my children knows these lands by heart, but it seems like she was already taken by one of you." Native America said with spite. "If one of your sons is a successor of the cold north then I'm afraid . . . he is with another European like me, the french empire." England said with a sigh and spite towards the Frenchmen. "We have all been calling the one from the north Canada, the one in these lands America, but I don't know what Spain calls the one in the south. personally I don't care."_

_"My son's and daughter. . . I want them back."  Native America said as she stood up in defiance. England just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and simply said. "No."_

_"No! He is my son, I birthed him-" Native America was cut off again. "I don't entirely care. Weather you like it or not . . . he is apart of my empire now."  England said as he took off his eye patch to show a blue eye. Native America gasped and had a look of disappear. "I'm sorry. Your going to stay here with me on my ship. Anything you need i will provide. You will not leave and you will not be seen. Am I understood." England said as he put back on his eye patch._

_"So what. . . your just going to keep me here."_

_"Yes I do believe that I just said that. Whether you like it or not, or believe it or not, this is for the best, it is safer.Trust me when I say this is more than what I offer others who come on my ship." England said as he grabbed his coat and left his room leaving native America to her own thoughts._

The memory ended and and England's eyes when back to normal. Everyone stared at England some knowing the true meaning behind that memory and others were only slightly confused. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing England said. "Why wouldn't you let us see her? We deserved the right, both of you." America said addressing both England and France. "I was never able to get you to her, or you to her because native America was dying. She didn't want your last memory of her to be death. It was bad enough on her to know that your last memory of her was being shot." France said as he looked at his adopted son's. "I don't have any other reason than being power hungry." England said never lifting his head. America and Canada just nodded and left the meeting room without a word. 

Germany sighed and said. "We should break for awhile." The others nodded and everyone left England and France alone in the meeting room. "They will forgive us, just give them time." France said as he hugged England close who just nodded into France's chest.

Mean while Canada and America where lying down in their shared room on the large bed. "We shouldn't be upset with them." America said as he cuddled up to Canada's side. "I know. . . but we are." Canada replied and the two heard a knock on the now fixed door before Prussia stepped inside. "Hey." Prussia simply said before joining the two in bed. "Will you be o.k?" Asked Prussia.

"We miss mother." The twins said at the same time and Prussia just nodded as the two cuddled into Prussia side. About half an hour later everyone meet back up in the meeting room and Japan continue to read. "The next entry is America's."

**When America goes months without cutting his hair, he ends up looking like Canada.**

"Hehe yeah I do. It makes us look even more like twins. My hair for some reason also grows faster when I'm pregnant, I think it has to do with my magic but I cant be to sure." America said with a shrug and slight smile. "Yeah. . . whats even weirder is that my hair just grows overnight. No warning." America laughed a little but not his usual obnoxious laugh but more of a quiet chuckle. "How come we never noticed before that you were pregnant." Russia asked sarcastically and the twins just shrugged. "Believe it or not you guys are really oblivious." Canada said and America nodded. Japan continued to read. "The next one is Russia's." 

**He's not the rapist everyone thinks he is. He would never do that. He would never put someone through was he has been through. (It hurts him to know that people think he is that kind of person) France feels the same way.**

"Like Alfredka has said, we cant hurt our own people. And besides it was a long time ago. I came to terms with what happened." Russia said with his head held high. "Russia no one here thought you were. . . that. Or at least I didn't." America said giving his two cents. "France what about you?" England asked his love. " It was a long time ago for me as well." France said with a nod of his head and England nodded back. 

"I over hear people, they keep saying how i raped little Latvia. I could never do that to him." Russia said  and everyone looked anywhere but at him. "I never have and you can garentie that, because I hear people talk about me as well behind my back as well." America replied and and Russia just nodded his head. "Thank you comrade, and I'm sorry." America smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. "I'm going to continue reading now." Japan awkwardly said. "Next is Prussia's. . . My god Prussia. . . " Japan cut himself off and Prussia looked at him curiously.

**Prussia is always in a varying degree of pain. It physically hurts to no longer be a nation and he often feels completely empty inside because he no longer has and people. That's why he gets up to some of the crazy things he does, to distract himself from the constant pain.**

Prussia had his head down unsure of what to say. "Bruder, is that true? Are you truly in constant pain?" Germany asked and Prussia only nodded his head. "What hurts?" China asked. "Everything, I have tried taking medication for the pain but. . . it doesn't work, not anymore." Prussia said and Canada hugged him from where he sat on the side. "I see. . . " Everyone was quiet again until Prussia spoke up and said nonchalantly. "Sex helps." 

Everyone looked at him as if he had a second head and he just shrugged while Canada was blushing. "What, it does." Prussia said as he stared back. "But seriously, Canada helps me a lot. And I'm not just talking about sex. Something about him and America makes the pain. . . diminish." Prussia said as Canada moved in to his lap again. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Germany asked worried for his brother. "Honestly. . . no." Prussia said with a shake of his head as he cuddled into Canada. "We should continue." Whispered Canada.

The others sighed but Japan continued with the book. "Next is Prussia's again."

**Prussia didn't die when he got dissolved because he became the memory of the holocaust. He remembered every single death and felt them as if it were him. It doesn't mater who side of the war the pain came from. To this day he still feels the pain. And so long as we remember, Prussia lives on.**

"Mein gott." Germany said and Prussia had his head bowed. "Why haven't you ever told us?" Germany asked with worry in his eyes. "Because I don't want your pity. I knew you would react this way. There's nothing that can be done about this, so why bother." Prussia gently Removed Canada from his lap and stormed out of the meeting room. Germany and Canada both rushed after him while the other stayed. France sighed and said "I'm going to make some lunch." The others left the room as well and waited in the dinning hall while talking among themselves about what they just read.

Meanwhile Prussia stormed into Canada and America's shared room and slammed the door shut. Canada went in front of Germany and put his hand on Germany's chest.  "Listen to me, I know your his brother but if you go in there he is just going to push you away." Canada quietly said and Germany strained to hear. "So what do you propose I do?" Germany asked with his arms out in exasperation. "Let me handle this." Canada said with no room for argument. Germany looked at the door his older brother went trough then looked at Canada, sighed and nodded his head before leaving. 

Canada sighed before turning around and knocking on the door before stepping inside. "Prussia?" Canada said as he closed the door behind him. Canada saw Prussia sitting on the large bed in the middle of the room breathing in and out very deeply. "Birdie. . . it hurts to much." Prussia said as he rocked himself back and forth with his arms wrapped around his body. Canada knew exactly what 'it' was, the 'it' he is referring too is the feeling of being empty and the constant pain he feels threw out his body. Canada quickly walked over to the old nation and sat in front of him.

"Hey Prussia, your going to be fine." Canada said as he put his hand on Prussia face who just shook his head. "No, no, no its not o.k. Its not a good day for me. Please Canada. . . help me." Prussia asked in desperation and Canada looked into his eyes unsure of what do.


	8. Identities Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guppies are in luck, I'll be posting twice this week! I'm super duper exited for everyone to read these next few chapters, they were so fun to write! 
> 
> With that begin said, please leave comment and kudos and tell me what you think! Now, onward my guppies!!

 Canada nodded and pushed Prussia on to his back straddling him in the process. "You'll be o.k." Canada said as he bent down and passionately kissed the older nation. As the kiss got more intense Canada moved his hand under Prussia's shirt and removed it, throwing it on the floor. Prussia unbuttoned Canada's shirt in the process. "God's I love your body." Canada said as kissed Prussia again making him blush.

"Well, your not to bad yourself." Prussia said as he put both his hands on the Canadians stomach. "I cant wait to see our baby, birdie." Prussia said, and this time the kissed him making Canada chuckle a bit. "Well you'll have to wait a while to see our baby, I'm only three months pregnant and barely showing. Hell, America is showing more than me and I'm the one having twins."

Prussia chuckled and kissed Canada. "Well, he is anorexic." Prussia said and Canada nodded before kissing the albino again.

 Meanwhile back at the cafeteria Germany entered and sat next to America. "hey, where's my brother?" America asked before taking a bit of his food. "Germany sighed and said. "He's with my bruder." Germany took a plate of food from France and started to eat while America sat there for a moment staring off into space. After a moment America said to on one in particular in a low voice. "Really, in our bed." He pushed his plate away from him and banged his head on the table gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Are you alright, Alfred?" France asked and America groaned before saying. "I'm fine, just feeling a little sick at the moment. I guess I ate to much." Well he was sick but it wasn't because of the food. "Alright, don't push yourself, wouldn't want you to get sick again." France said and America just groaned out in reply.

After that everyone ate in silence just enjoying the meal and near the end when everyone was finishing their drinks, Prussia and Canada joined the other nations. Canada walked in with a smug smirk while Prussia looked a little frazzled. "Hey, is everything alright?" France asked and Prussia blushed as he took the seat next to his friend while Canada said. "Oh yeah, everything great." Nobody missed the fact that it seemed hard for Prussia to sit down and France laughed at his friends pain while Prussia glared at him. America groaned again and shook his head while Canada laughed. "Hey it's your fault that you entered my thoughts." Canada said and the other got a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" The twins looked at each other before America said. "Much like north and south Italy me and Canada, well. . . how do I explain this? The best way I can explain is. . . its like thought for feeling, were both able to get thoughts from each other and were also able to feel the others pain, in major cases."

"sometimes we do it by accident." Canada said Finishing up the explanation. "We didn't know there were other nations who could do that." Italy said as he looked at his brother then at the America twins. "We always thought that any set of twins were able to do such a thing but of course that's just a theory."

"If that were true than me and Prussia would be able to do something like that, to my knowledge it's never happened." England said as he looked towards Prussia who just shrugged. "Really, you've never felt phantom pain, lord knows i 'm in pain enough for me to 'transmit.'" England just shook his head and said. "no, never."

"Well, it could also be that much like the Italy twins, me and Canada are very close with each other. I'm mean even our border is is just a line from east to west." America said and Canada said. "Maybe if you two got closer with each other you would be able to do what were able."

"Maybe." England said and Germany looked at them with a curious expression. "See now, if that theory was true, them me and Prussia would be able to do such a thing." Germany said. "Not necessarily, try comparing what we feel as if it were twin telepathy. You and Prussia my share the same land now but your younger than he is. Hell, your younger than me." America said and Germany just nodded in agreement to that and they sat in silence for a while to think that theory over.

"Hey, since everyone is done eating, we should get back to the book." Canada said trying not to over think it to much. the others agreed and went to the meeting room, Prussia and Canada were the last to leave. "Are you really o.k now?" Canada asked back to his quiet self and interlocked his hand with Prussia's. "Of course I am birdie." Prussia said as he smiled at the slightly taller nation.

Everyone entered the meeting room and got comfortable. "Who's reading first?" Canada asked and America said happily. "I will, the next one is China's." America said once he opened the book.

**China is actually a girl. . . dressing as a guy.**

"China your a girl!?" Japan, Romano, Prussia, and Italy, all shouted at once. China blushed and hid her head in her hands unsure of what to say or do. "Yes, I thought you knew." England said coming to her rescue while looking from china to axis powers. "No aru, they would have know even after women were allowed in the military. I kept hiding it by wearing male clothing , as you can see. The only people who know are the allied powers." China said as she motioned to them.

"How did they know and not us?" Germany asked. "World war two, they were my allies. One day we were making plans and arguing so I took it a pone my self to draw them out myself. They all screamed at me asking if I was a girl and I had no choice but to say yes. Of course England and Russia found out a completely different way but that's a story that shouldn't be told." China said with a shrug. "But it was war in a time when women were not allowed to fight. How did you get away with fighting?" Italy asked with a cute tilt of his head. "You were practically raised by the reason." The other's still had a confused look and china simply said. "hungry." Everyone now had a look of understanding. "Before that. . . Well it took a lot to hide back then and it didn't always succeed." China said with a sad look on her face.

"Hey china, time's are changing, maybe you should too?" America said with a smirk. China smiled and knew exactly what the younger nation meant by her changing. She nodded and left the room with Russia. Few moments later she came back wearing a short red dress with lotus blossoms printed on it, she also wasn't wearing any shoes. "Did you just happen to bring a dress with you?" America asked smiling for the ancient nation.

"No, I was just going to unbind my breast but Russia pointed out that this was in the closet. I think the ancients had something to do with that." China said as she sat back down on the loveseat next to Russia. "You look lovely, just like the good ole days." England said and china blushed slightly and gave a simple thank you. As china sat on the loveseat however, japan aw a rather large scar on her back, on that he knew he was the cause of. Japan quickly looked away from her and said. "Maybe we should get back to the book now." America nodded and started to read the next entry. "Next is Italy."

**Dear diary, i wrote down all of the countries names and plan on getting everyone a present for Christmas this year- I'm going to secretly ask everyone what they like or what interest them and when the day comes, they'll have it mailed to their houses! I really hope this works out! But don't tell anyone,okay? Buon natale!**

"Aw, I wanted that to be a surprise." Italy said with a frown. "I know the feeling, its hard to shop for over two-hundred countries." America said sarcastically, "Si, it is difficult." Italy smirked and laughed. "By the way, if your looking to get me a gift, Baby supplies and bullets are always nice." America looked back down at the book reading a head and getting a grim look. "Those two thing should never be in the same sentence together." England said and America snapped his head up to look at him.

He stared for just a millisecond, you wouldn't have been able to tell if you weren't looking, and he just laughed obnoxiously before saying. ""Yeah well its true, I could use both." Italy chuckled and said. "I'll keep that in mind." America nodded with a smile and gave a thumbs up. "the next one is Canada's."

**Canada was born a girl, he had a sex change courtesy of China a few years back.**

Everyone was now looking at the nation who wished he could just disappear. ""Seriously?" Germany asked and Canada just nodded while hiding his blush behind his polar bear. "And china knew?" China just nodded and said. "I can relate to wanting to be yourself and show what you truly are. Now understand, that I wasn't born a male and got a sex change, but I understand not feeling right, even if it is just in your own cloths." Germany nodded and France gave his two cents in. "I also knew. I was the one to give the o.k to china."

America also nodded and said. "I knew as well because I remember when mom use to call Canada a she instead of a he. once mom realized Canada wasn't comfortable with himself she tried to make him more comfortable by calling her a she and started to dress him as a dude." America looked at his brother with a smile as he blushed even more and hid farther behind his polar bear friend. Everyone looked to England expecting him to say something as well but all he said was. "I didn't know, when i got a hold of him she was really a he. I'm just as surprised as you guys are." England said with a shrug. "Well as long as you happy Canada." Germany nodded and Prussia put his arm around Canada. "Next one is Germany." America said bring the attention back to the matter at hand.

**Dear diary, I was leaving the world conference when i overheard a few nation talking about how 'useless and pathetic' Italy was. They obviously have never seen that kid when he's pissed. Scariest thing I've ever seen.**

Italy was smiling all cute like while some of the others looked at Germany as if he was insane. Germany was blushing. "He goes 2p! when he's angry. keep in mind Italy has the mafia." Italy smirked and looked at his brother who smirked back. "O.k, the next one is Romano."

**Dear diary all I want is for Venezino to be proud of his big brother.**

"aw Romano, i am proud of you! after all, you're the one who protects the land we walk among. All i have is cultural." Italy said while Romano blushed. "Were two halves of one whole."

"and sometimes that can be a bad thing!" Romano screamed stopping Italy from saying anything more and he lowered his head. "what do you mean by that?" Germany asked. "Just like Prussia I was never meant to survive, why were even alive, I don't know. . . we shouldn't even be here. Venezino should have been the sole keeper of the land. There was never meant to be two. " Romano got up and looked out the window as Prussia stood up as well and hugged his Allie. "So. . . Are you always in a varying degree of pain as well?" Germany asked.

"No, its not like that, not with me at least. It's more like. . . an incomplete feeling you can as venezino the same thing and he'll give the same answer. It's the reason he's always happy and I'm always angry. The birth of our nation, shouldn't have been cut into two." Romano said and Italy came into the conversation by saying. "That's why grandpa Rome always payed more attention to me. He thought that if he payed more attention to one of use then the other would. . . die. He saw our pain and at the same time. . . he didn't know what to do, he thought it was the only solution." The others were quite unsure of what to say next when Germany said. "But it wasn't he only solution was it?" The twins shook there head and Italy said. "There is a reason why only one of use still uses the mafia to the advantage of the nation, and it isn't me."

All eyes were now on Romano who nodded his head. "I AM the mafia."

The book glowed a bright blue indication that a diary entry has been said out loud willingly. A few nation got a frightful look. "That is exactly why I never told any of you, because you look at me as if I'm a. . . As if i'm a monster!" Romano yelled and with silent tears steaming down his face and Prussia buried his head into his chest. "Romano. . . you forget, I have the mafia as well, a small part of us all do. Some are more prominent that others just like mine and Russia's." America said and was cut off by Romano saying. "Yes, I know that but this. . . this isn't like what you guys have. One moment I'll be my regular angry and pissed off self and the next. . . I'm a murderer."

The other's were silent as Italy got up and went over to his brother and hugged him in place of Prussia. "You have no idea, just how many time I have killed Spain, alone. and every time he wake's back up. . . he forgives me as if it never even happened. I hate myself for what i do to those i love. Hell, I've even killed my own brother, and you forgive me every time." Romano said as he looked at his brother. "I know, because it's not your fault." Romano cried even more into Italy chest witch was really unlike him but, everyone needs to cry sometime in their life and Romano's time was long over due.

"We still love you, Italy." America said addressing Romano. "We don't care that you turn this way, I myself can voucher for this, I've seen what can happen to you first hand and i still love you Italy." America said and Romano turned to smile at him and nodded. "Those days are long gone, amore." America nodded and said "I know, and I meant as a friend." Romano chuckled slightly and sat back down next to north Italy. "You can continue reading now, America." America nodded and said. "The next one is north Italy's."

**Dear diary, I despise the sound of a ticking clock, now. It's unbearable, and it's all because of that mansion. I tried to talk about what happened while we were at a meeting but. . . no one else remembers. Not Germany, or frettelo, even Prussia doesn't remember. Is there someone out there that does? God, I don't know.**

"Italy what are you talking about?" Canada asked a she sat on the edge of his seat. "You don't remember, what does it matter." Italy asked with his head down. "But it clearly bothers you. What mansion are you talking about?" Germany asked this time, trying in vain to comfort his boyfriend.

"Italy. . . I remember." Italy's head bolted up and looked at the last person he would have suspected of remembering, that person was Russia. "How do you remember?" Italy asked hesitantly. "I was the first one to break a clock in the first time loop. Given it was by accident but it saved us in the end." Russia said and everyone looked on curiously. Italy had a few tears in his eyes and he quickly got up and hugged the big bad scary Russian.  Russia hugged the much smaller nation closely but not tightly, much the the other nation surprise. "What are you talking about? What mansion?" Germany asked this time.

"it doesn't matter, I'd rather not talk about what happened with the rest of you just in case memories come back up. They were painful for everyone involved. Now I don't have to keep it hidden inside. I have someone to talk to about it. I'll be able to talk to Russia about it." Italy said and Russia smiled down at Italy, and it wasn't his creepy smile.

Italy went back to his seat and America decided they weren't going to get any information out of him so he continues reading. "The next one is going to be hard for me to read." America said but was cut off by china. "Why is that aru?"

"It's England." America simply said and went back to the book while England had a look of curiosity.

**Dear diary, I have a secret that I prey no one will find out about. I constantly worry, that someone will find out, I'm terrified to see their reaction, especially France. My secret is that I constantly self harm, I have done so for so long, now. It's like a drug to me, and I don't know how to stop.**

All eyes were on England as he stared in shock at nothing in particular. America calmly put the book down and a soft glow appeared from it locking it, however none of the nations noticed this. France calmly stood up, helping England stand as well and the two left the large meeting room for a much smaller one.

"Arthur." when England heard his human he snapped out of his trance like state and looked at France who was crouching down in front of him. "I need you to show me your scars." England started to breath a little harder and shook his head no. "Arthur. . . please ." France asked very persistent this time. England looked away from his 'boyfriend' with conflicting emotions. He eventually caved and took his jacket and t-shirt off. France gave a perplexed look, his skin was clean there were no scars but a moment later England dropped his glamors to show scares some old some new.

"My god Arthur. . . I'm so sorry." France pulled England into a hug holding him tightly. All the decades of grief and sadness came rolling out and England cried into his shoulder while hugging back just as tightly. "Mon petite lapin, why are you hurting yourself?" The two parted and England still wouldn't look at France. "1776, my son left me. Then there's the fact that my Brothers despise me just because I was the youngest to inherent the land we walk on. When i first started to cut. . . it was an accident but the way I felt when I the knife went into my flesh I felt, I don't know. . . I felt at peace. The two hugged again as England cried some more.

"Lapin, I love you, Our children love you and now the other half of your family wants to get to know you, not the nation but Arthur. Please, don't hide this from me anymore, let me help you." France took his head in both his hands and so he could look England in the eyes. All England could do as nod his head and France kissed him on the forehead. The two sat there for a while longer before France said. "We should go back to the meeting room."

England sniffled and nodded his head and the two stood up. "Please don't put your glamors up?" France said as he helped England into his shirt and jacket. England nodded and the two shared a passionate kiss and left the small room arm in arm with each other.


	9. Disorders Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen chapter eight yet then you should because its no longer a note, also sorry it took so long but my laptop broke and it took me a while to find my desktop because i had it in storage. 
> 
> China will now be refereed to as a girl from here on out. blame google translate! onward my guppies!!

Before the two went into the meeting room France stopped England outside the door and said. "I want you to give me the knife i know you keep in your shoe." France held his hand out for the knife. England looked like he was about to argue but sighed and pulled out a green handled knife and handed it to France. "Thank you, lapin." France said and he put the knife in his pocket, hidden out of sight and out of reach but making sure England still know where it is at.

 France held open the door and the two walked in to find all the nations staring at them. America was the first one to get up followed closely by Canada. "will you be o.k?" America looked at England with such pity it was was almost enough to make him cry again England looked at him and hugged him with all his might, which at the moment wasn't a whole lot. "Of course lad, it will be fine. Don't you worry." France hugged Canada as a way to show his oldest that things will be o.k. The other nations watched on with a small smile. everyone parted and took their seats with England begin held close by France. "Should we continue?" Germany asked and England nodded while cuddling close into France. Germany opened the book and started to read. "The next one is Japan's."

**He's a master at origami. . .**

 “Yeah he is actually! I have a whole bunch of animals, that he’s made me over the years.”  America said and japan slightly blushed after hearing that. “Yes, I also have a few animals that you made me from back in the day.” England simply said and Japan has a look of slight shock before going back to a neutral expression. “You do, You’ve kept those, I thought you would have thrown those out by now.” England gave a small smile. “I don't regret those years, but it never would have worked between us. We were never meant to be together.” Japan nodded “I know, but I am happy that you are with the person you are truly meant to be with.” Japan said with a bow to his ex-lover and he smiled back while France hugged him tighter, not out of possessiveness but out of love. “The next one is Russia's.” Germany said and Russia looked at him with a creepy smile witch didn't affect him.   


**Dear diary, if I apologized to Prussia for what i did to him when he lived with me, will he forgive me?  
**

Things went quiet as everyone processed the meaning behind those words until finally Prussia was the only one to be heard. “No, I can't.” All Russia did was nod and moved China into his lap and held the smaller nation close. Russia was trying not to cry in front of the other nations trying not to show weakness as he hid behind the chiness women, but to no avail. “However the ancients put that entry in there for a reason so. . . I will strive to forgive you. Time’s have changed, so have you. You’re not the same person as before.” Russia nodded and said. “Spasibo, Comrade.” Prussia nodded back and said “Ne upominay.”

“Was that Russian?” Canada asked.”Yeah I was forced to learn the language while I was living with him.” Prussia said and things got quiet once again before Germany cleared his throat and said.” the next one is France’s.” 

**France never had a childhood. Rome took that away from him. It’s why he acts so childish now.**

“Hey, I do not act childish!” France said trying to defend himself. “Uh, yeah you do, There is zero chance for you to hide that.” Prussia said with a small laugh as France pouted while England mumbled. “At least you’re not into D.D.L.G.” France was the only one to hear him say that, being the closest to the small nation and gave a little chuckle under his breath. England smiled and Germany continued with the book. “Next one is Romano’s.”   


“Of fucking course.” Romano cursed out dramatically.   


**Romano suffers from severe social anxiety and depression. On major occasions he’ll hide in various locations around the house in hope he won't have to go. (witch is why he isn’t the one to show up at world meetings)Spain has to talk him through it and Romano never leaves his side. He soon learned the way of self harm and almost took his life, Italy stopped him. Occasionally he will do it again, this time it’s Prussia or Spain to stop him.**

Romano wasn't expecting that one to be in the book and just sat there glaring out the window. “Romano. . . Have you been doing better?” Prussia asked and Romano didn't say a thing. Prussia stood up and knelled in front of the south side of Italy. “Romano when was the last time you hurt yourself?” Romano still didn't say anything as he glared out the window while clutching his left wrist. Prussia calmly took his Both of Romano’s wrist in his hands as pulled up his sleeves to show bandages around his left wrist.   


 “Yesterday?” Was the only thing Prussia said as he looked from the bandages to Romano who only nodded and Prussia hugged the Italian nation. “Was it because you were alone in one of the rooms?” Not trusting his words Romano only nodded and hugged back while burying his face into Prussia chest. Prussia sighed and said “Alright. . . . Feliciano, Can he sleep with you and bruder for the rest of the time were here since Spain isn't with us?”   


 Italy smiled brightly and said enthusiastically. “Of course he can! We don't mind do we Ludwig!?” Germany only nodded and he truly didn't mind sleeping with Romano, hell it wasn't even the first time the three slept together in the same bed. Actually with Germany sleeping in the middle, it stops their curls from getting tangled up together. And as much as Romano fights and complains about it, the three somehow always wakes up with both Italy curled up into Germany’s side.   


“Alright, thank you. Romano, I would sleep with you but Canada need me with him right now.” Romano just nodded and the two parted only for Italy to come by and steal his brother in a hug. 

Prussia went back to his spot next to Canada who smiled at him as Prussia put his arm around the slightly taller nation and Germany went back to the book. “The next one is Feli’s.”   


**Italy has multiple personality disorder he can be anything from sweet to murderous in a blink of an eye. But by the end of it, he wont remember a thing.  
**

Italy just nodded his head Germany said. “I can confirm this. One time I came back from the store, and there he was sitting on the couch with a knife in his hand. I thought he was going to kill me!” Italy just smiled cutely and said. “I don't even remember doing that.”   


“Ja, when I saw him like that, I turned back around, said nope and went for a really long drive until he called me and asked where I was.” Germany said and Romano laughed a bit. “That isn't nearly as bad as the time when we were both in the mafia together. One moment he was all murderous and getting the job done and the next he was letting the guy go. Dame, it took me forever to find that guy again. Everyone was so pissed at fratello.”   


 Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy for talking about his time in the mafia as if it were a day job. . . Well for him it is but that’s beside the point. “What! What are you all starring at!” Romano yelled and everyone shook their head at his antics. “I’m going to pass this off to someone else, Who want to read?”   


 “I will,comrade.” Russia said as he took the book. “The next one is yours Germany.”  **  
**

**Dear diary, the night terrors are getting worse. I’m worried about Prussia, America has been trying to help me threw them but. . . I just can't anymore. If something isn't done soon then. . . I don't know what I'll do.  
**

“I’m glad you wrote in that journal I gave you.”America said with a slight smile. “It helped a lot to write my thoughts down.” Germany aid with a respectful nod to america. “Do you still have the night terrors?” America asked and Germany hesitated before saying. “Yes, I do but Italy helps me threw them now and when there really bad, Prussia is just a phone call away.” America nodded and said enthusiastically. “Cool!”   


Russia meanwhile was reading a head and looked to america grimly. The next one is America’s.”   


**Alfred suffers from paranoid schizophrenia, atypical depression, and bulimia (not to be confused with anorexia) Along with his many episodes, he also suffers from severe panic attacks. He’s good at hiding it. . . most of the time.  
**

All eyes were on him and america looked almost scared about that entry. Canada noticed his brother’s fearful reaction and said “It’s worse because he’s unable to take his medication. . . because of the pregnancy.” 

Canada’s polar bear friend patted his owners arm as a sign to be let down. Once Kuma was put down on the floor he walked over to america and went into his lap and hugged the nation. “It will be ok, Osyka.” The polar bear said in slow squeaky voice as america hugged the small white bear tightly.   


France and England took a hold of america softly and took him into a different room. It's not like the others didn't want to help but they didn't know how. While in the small unused meeting room the family sat america down in an office chair. Kuma sat on the floor watching the scene play out. “Alfred. . . How long have you been bulimic?” France asked and Canada knew but stayed quiet because in their situation it wouldn't be helpful if he said anything.   


 America looked down but France was persistent. “America, how long?!” France was stern about it and america looked at him because of the use of his country’s name and not his human name. “I-I don't know. . . . Years now, I think.” America said that last part in a low whisper, and France knelled down in front of him. “Show me, please.” America looked at him with fear but complied and removed his jacket first. Without it on he looked so much smaller.   


France sensing america hesitation to remove his shirt picked it up from the haem and gasped at the few ribs that poke out through his skin. It was slightly hard to see if your weren't looking for it mostly because of his midsection, witch was also very prominent now that his jacket was off, swollen with unborn baby that resides there. “Alfred, this is very dangerous for the baby.”   


 America stood up with anger letting his shirt fall to cover himself again and lashed out by saying.  “Don't you think i know that! Cutting myself is also bad for the baby as well but you know what. . . I trying.  I’m trying so badly to get better for this child, ever since I decided to keep this one just like did for all my other children.” At this point america was facing away from the other three with a hand on his stomach and on over his mouth trying no to cry.   


“Alfred what do you mean by cutting yourself?” England asked slightly mortified  that his son was doing the same exact thing he was. America sighed and turned back towards them dropping his glamors as well to show scars up and down his arms. Unlike England and Romano however, his looked just a few weeks old. “I’ve been getting help from Denmark and Prussia, But mostly from Canada. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I haven't been able to take my medication so my episode are. . . less than pleasant.”   


“That's an understatement.” Canada mumbled. America was now full on crying and England, France and Canada hugged him close. “Alfred you now have us to help you with anything you need.” France said and america just nodded. They stayed in the room for a while longer so america could calm down. “Are you ready to go back out there?” Canada asked as he put a hand on  his brother’s shoulder. America nodded and laid a hand on his stomach “Yeah lets go, we’ve kept them waiting long enough.” With that said, the family left the small room and went back into the meeting room.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian:   
> Spasibo- thanks   
> Ne upominay- don't mention it   
> native American:  
> Osyka- Soaring eagle (its also the name of a small town in Mississippi on highway 51) there is a Legend that says that “Miss Osyka,” a tribal Princess who died young, is buried at Gardner Springs in Osyka.


	10. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to be as respectful as possible when i wrote this chapter, i did a lot of research on schizophrenia and tried to relay that into this chapter. it is not my intention to make fun of such a disorder, especially because i myself does not have such a thing wrong. please treat it with the same respect i did. 
> 
> Now with that being said, onward my guppies!!

Prussia was the first to react when the family of four went back into the meeting room by getting up and rushing over to the twins and hugging them both. The two hugged back at the same time and Prussia let out a groan. “Alright, Alfred, Matthew You’re hugging me too tightly. Know your own strength.” The two quickly let go and gave a little blush and mumbled. “Sorry.” Prussia smiled and put his hand on america shoulder. “Hey, you’ll be o.k. I know you will.” America smiled and took Prussia's hand in his own. “I know.”

The four looked around the room to everyone and saw that Germany was hugging Italy closely, Russia was holding China closely while holding Japan’s hand. Romano was sitting next to the spot Prussia was in presumably hugging said nation close. Italy got off of Germany and as he stood up, he said. “I think it would be best if we stopped for the night.” The other’s agreed and Italy took Romano's hand in his own. “We’re going to make a light dinner for everyone.” And with that said the twin Italians left the meeting room. 

 Everyone looked at each other before they left for the dining hall to wait for food. There was an awkward silence that fell over the nations as they waited. normally America or Italy would say something to break that silence but up until now everything has been an absolute mess. 

Italy and Romano came into the dining hall and placed soups of different kinds on the table. “Eat up!” Italy said excitedly as the two sat down and everyone dished up the light meal. “Thank you Italy, everything looks good.” America said trying to break the awkward silence. “Of course Alfred! I’m happy to do it!” Italy said with a large smile. 

 After the nations ate everyone quickly ran off to bed, however, unfortunately, it was not a night of peaceful slumber for every nation. Throughout the night nightmares plagued the nations like it once did on land. Come morning, everyone was groggy and moving around like dead weight. Japan was the first to wake up so being the first he decided to make breakfast for everyone. China and Russia were the next to wake up after him and China was back in her usual attire. “Good morning you two. I just made breakfast so enjoy.” Japan said with a bow, China bowed back and said. “Thank you, aru. It smells wonderful.” 

Meanwhile Italy and Romano were woken up by Germany bolting awake in bed. “Ve~ Germany, what’s wrong!?” Italy asked once as he put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “Nothing, it was just another nightmare. It's to be expected with that dame book.” Italy just nodded his head and Romano watched on as Italy pulled Germany into a hug. “Fratello, how about you, are you o.k!?” Romano just nodded his head. “I’m fine. . . I didn't have any nightmares. . . and I know you’re here with me.” Italy nodded his head as he held out his hand for him to take, to which Romano did. Germany hugged Italy closer and the three stayed like that for awhile before going to the cafeteria to eat. 

“Good morning you three. I’m guessing it's futile to ask if you had a good rest?” England asked as he sipped on a cup of tea while the others were drinking coffee. Romano and Germany just groaned at they sat next to Russia and China, they also getting coffee for themselves. “Ve~ Canada and America are not awake yet?” Italy asked as he sat and dished up his own plate of food. “Not yet, Prussia isn't even awake yet?”  said France and the others just nodded. “Are you going to wake them again?” Germany asked this time and France just shook his head. “No, not this time. it ‘s good for those two to sleep right now and I'm in absolutely no hurry to read that book.” France said and the others agreed.

Meanwhile in Canada’s, America’s and Prussia's room, America bolted awake from another nightmare but unfortunately the other two occupants of the bed were heavy sleepers so they didn't wake up. America breathed heavy in and out a few times until he heard a voice say. 

_ “Oh look, the nightmare woke him up. Poor child, poor poor stupid child.”   _

 A male voice said to America, due to waking up from the nightmare America was slightly disoriented, and he didn't have his glasses on. He froze in place where he sat and and all he could do was listen as multiply voice’s talked to him. 

_ “Stupid, worthless, pointless.”  T _ he male voice kept saying over and over while a female voice started to say.  _ “Hello. . . don't ignore us. . . I can see you. . .”  _ Another male voice came in and started to say. “ _ She knows. . . she knows.”  _

America freaked out and jumped out of bed just as the voice stopped only to start again only more frantic. What sounded like a little girl's voice came in and said “ _ she’s here! Hurry go hide!! Hurry hurry”  _ And with that America saw in the corner of the room what looked like a young girl with black eyes, long hair and the most creepy smile anyone has ever seen. He quickly dashed out of the room and into what looked like China and Russia’s room but for all he knew this could be his mind playing tricks on him like usual. He ran into the closet and quickly closed the door and crouched down as a way to hide. 

What he saw was the girl opening the door and smiling at him as if she was happy he was finally caught. She slowly closed the door as if it never happened, while America had his ears covered and eyes closed as he silently cried in the small dark closet.

Half an hour later Canada and Prussia were finally starting to wake up. “Hmm, Good morning birdie.” Prussia said as the two stretched and yawned. “Morning. I want coffee, how about you Alfred?” Canada asked but received no answer as he looked to Prussia's right only to see the bed empty. Canada freaked out and quickly stood up. “Alfred?! Dammit, Gilbert where is he?” 

 “I don't know birdie but to find him you need to calm down. I suggest we get dressed for the day before finding him. We can't leave the building so he is still inside.” Prussia said as he too stood up and put his hands on Canada shoulders. Canada breathed in and out a few times to regain his bearings and nodded his head. “Your right.” And with that said the two quickly got dressed and started their search in their room. He (obviously) wasn't there so they decided to go to the dining area. Canada quickly rushed in and frantically asked “Has anyone seen Alfred? We can't find and I'm extremely worried about him.” 

 “No, we have not seen him, but he is a grown boy, he can take care of himself.” Russia said as he put his arm around China’s waist. “I know but that’s not the point.” At there confused expressions Canada continued saying. “Think about it like this. . . he is off his medication which by the way helps with his schizophrenia, depression and panic attacks because he is pregnant witch again by the way happened to him due to rape. The very same medication that helps with this sort of thing. In other words. . . he could be hurting himself to ease the pain.” Canada said almost sarcastically and him saying that made the other nations stand up and England said. “Dear God, we need to find him.” 

“No, really.” Canada said full on sarcastic now as he rolled his eyes. “Come on split up and find him, he could be anywhere. But luckily he can't leave the building so that’s a plus.” Canada said as he took Prussia by the arm and left, the other nations soon followed their example and split up to find the lost American. 

Three rooms and many arguments later we find China and Russia looking inside their own room for the lost American. “Well, I don't see him in here. Check the bathroom.” China said and Russia nodded while she checked under the bed just to be sure. “He isn't in there.” Russia said as he came back into the bedroom. “Shi, he is not under the bed.” China said as she stood up only to fall back down due to old age. Luckily Russia was there to catch her. “Are you alright, Yao-Yao.” Russia asked as he helped her stand up right. “Shi, thank you.” Russia just nodded his head. 

 “Well we should check the next room.” Russia nodded again and as the two were about to leave they heard silent whimpers coming from the closet. The two countries looked at each other with curious expressions and then turned to look at  the closet door. China was the first one to approach the door followed by Russia who stood a few feet behind with his pipe in his hand. She slowly opened the small closet door and saw the lost American, now found, curled up crying on the floor. 

“Oh, you poor child.” China said as she crouched down on the floor but unfortunately it was the wrong thing to say to the American. America quickly took out a gun from seemingly nowhere and pointed it at China's head as tears streamed down his face. China quickly reacted by putting her hands up as a way to show the other she was not going to hurt him. However, Russia reacted by taking a visible few steps back, knowing what America could do to a person when in distress. “China?” Russia wearily asked and China moved her eyes to look at him but did not move from her position on the ground. “Go find Canada.” China said in a very low answer witch didn't make it to America’s ears. 

“Are you sure?” Russia asked just as low and China only slightly moved his head in reply. Russia slowly backed out of the room to witch America luckily didn't notice and once he made it out into the hall he took off running. However America continued to hear whispering voices. 

_ “Their plotting against you. . . You should just get it over with and kill her. . . do it, do it now!”  _ At the same time as hearing that voice another voice, a female voice said to him. “NO! He should just end himself. . . the whole world hate you as is. . . just pull the trigger. . . and end it.” 

At hearing all the voices America dropped the gun and covered his ears while whimpering, more tear fell from his face and onto the carpeted floors below. China lowered her hands into her lap and sat down in front of the much younger nation waiting patiently for Canada. “Alfred you need to listen to me. You’re o.k and i am too. No one is here but me and you.” China calmly and quietly said it looked like saying that made America relaxed ever so slightly. America’s shoulders visibly sagged and China gave a silent sigh of relief. She moved slightly closer to the American. “Alfred, please look at me, aru.” 

America slowly lifted up his head to look at the Chinese women in front of him. China smiled softly as America opened his eyes. Suddenly Canada and the other nations came bolting into the room making America freak out again and grabbed his gun pointing it at the nations as he quickly stood up. Canada and America stared wide eyed at each other until Canada broke the silence. “Oh thank god I found you.” Canada said as he laid his hand over his beating heart and breathed a sigh of relief. “Excuse me, but are we going to do something about the gun that he is currently pointing at us!?” England asked as they moved back slightly know that a nation can kill another nation even outside of war. 

“Oh right that. . . Alfred look at me and keep your eyes solely on me. Alright, your fine, I'm fine, everyone and everything is o.k.” Alfred was visibly breathing in and out at this point and Canada could see a panic attack coming. “Shit.” Canada said under his breath. “Alfred listen to me just like China has said to you, were the only one’s here.” America dropped his gun and feel to his knees now full on crying, luckily it didn't go off. Canada quickly went over to America and hugged his twin brother closely while Russia went over to the gun and pulled out the bullets. “Mattie, I’m so sorry, I could have killed you again.” America said as he cried into Canada's chest. “Its o.k Alfie.” Canada said and the other gave the two a curious look to with Canada just shook his head slightly.”Come on, let's get you back to our room.” Canada said as he quite literally picked him up, showing a certain strength the others didn't know he had.” The two made their way to their shared room while the other made their way to the meeting room.

“Are you alright Yao-Yao?” Russia said once they were in the dining room.  “I am fine aru, nothing happened.” Russia just nodded and hugged the Chinese women close when everyone sat down. Meanwhile back in Canada and America's bedroom, Canada gently sat America on the bed. “You know you shouldn't have picked him up, right?” Prussia said, being the only one to follow the two brothers to their room. Canada sighed and said “Yeah I know, but Alfred wasn't going to stand up and leave on his own. Were you Alfred?” America's breathing slowed down to being manageable but all America did was nod. “How are you feeling Alfie?” Canada asked as he sat next to his brother on the bed with Prussia sitting on the other side of America. 

 “I have a headache.” america simply said as he curled up on the bed and Prussia moved America so he was cuddling up to the former empire. Canada looked at the two with a fond smile as he rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. “Well, unfortunately you can't take any medicine.” Canada said as he walked over to a suitcase at the end of the large bed and opened it. He took out a set of clothes and handed them to America. “Here get dressed.” America took the offered clothes and changed right in front of the two. “You know you didn't have to change in front of us. . . right?” Canada asked with a deadpan look and he just shrugs his shoulders. Prussia shakes his head fondly at the two. “Hey, if your quiet done, we should go to the meeting room.” Prussia said as he stood up and went to the door. The other two followed and Prussia held the door open for the twins and softly closed the door behind them. 

The three walked down the hall in comforting silence, Canada and Prussia were holding each others arms while America was holding his brothers hand as a way to ground himself. “Hey, China. . . I'm so sorry for what I did while I was in the closet. I was really disoriented and when that happens I don't really. . . think right.” America said once they were in the meeting hall. “It is fine aru. Think nothing of it.” China smiled softly. “I don't think you quite understand how much danger you are in. I could have and would have shot you. I've done it before.” That last part was said almost as a whisper. “What do you mean you’ve done it before?” Romano was the one brave enough to ask. 

America looked toward Canada with a sad look and Canada sighed. “He shot me once because of one of his episodes.” Canada said and multiple nations gasped. “You can't be serious, aru!” China said with a look of shock. The silence that followed said it all. “At any rate. . . we should get back to this book. I’m ok. . . for now.” America said as he sat down with Canada and Prussia next to him on the sofa. 

The others sighed again knowing they were defeated and Russia asked. “Well. . . who wants to read first today?” Everyone looked at each other apprehensive about reading their secrets once again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my other two fanfictions, 'Aftermath' and 'Got a secret. . . Can you keep it' will also be updated to today. I would love if more people could read 'Aftermath' and leave comments and kudos on it! So if you could take time out of your day to read those that would be great!!!


	11. The Other One, orTwo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile (i think) since i posted, i hope this chapter is too your liking! Please comment, i like getting comments and i reply to almost every comment i get! onward my guppies!

 “I’ll read first, hand me the book.” Prussia said and Russia passed the book off to Prussia.Prussia sighed. “The next one is Englands.” said nation just nodded and curled up next to France who put his arm around his waist.   


**Dear diary, today I got a hate letter from my older brothers. I don't understand why they hate me so much. . . everyone always pick on me. They tell me they want to kill me, and that my creatures aren't real, But they have to be. . . they’re all i have left. The only ones who are ever there. I feel so alone, I just don't understand what I do wrong. I try so hard to fit in but it’s never enough. . . I'm just making a fool out of myself trying to impress everyone, but i would give anything just to have one person. . . just one who loves me.**

Along with that entry there were also tear stains on the page as if he were crying as he wrote the entry. England cleared his throat. “I uh. . I wrote that entry when I was still figuring out the country. If I’m not mistaken I wrote that six months after my mother died but shortly before France found me.” England explained. “Arthur-” France got cut off by England. “Please, just don't. .  .not right now.” France nodded and held England closer. Prussia decided to continue. “Well, this is starting off great. . . the next one is America's.” America cut in before he could start reading. “Why is this book targeting me!” he called out to no one particular as soon as he said that however, he cringed and covered his ears.   


 “Hey Alfred, what's wrong?” Canada asked his brother as he put his hand softly on his shoulder. “N-nothing. . . just. . . voices.” Canada nodded. “What are they saying?”   


“Just responding. I’ll be fine.” Canada nodded and motioned for Prussia to just continue as he rubbed his back. 

**Dear diary, today I was badly wounded in battle. My boss told me to pull out of the fight, but I couldn't do that. I got in this to protect what I love, and I won't give up now. Even if I die, I will keep pushing forward, because I'm the hero! There’s no other way. I have to do it. If I don't, how could I rest knowing that there might not be anyone else to do it.  
**

“Alfred, just how badly were you injured?” England asked. “Oh well. . . I wrote that entry during world war two so um. . . .I lost my eye, my upper right arm was completely burned and was bandaged up for awhile, my chest was also bandaged up um. . . at some point I completely lost my left arm. If it wasn't for china I probably would have collapsed.” America said and China bowed his head in respect. “Why didn't you come to me?” America snickered. “I was bed ridden, I literally couldn't walk.” England nodded and China said. “It was duty as a medic to help my allies.” China said with another bow of his head. “If I needed to do it again I would.” America smiled softly and bowed back to China. “The next one is England and Italy.” Prussia said continuing on with the book. 

**England and Italy 2p!’s are two of the easiest 2p!’s to appear at any given time. Whether it be from anger, happiness, or vulnerability. England’s because he holds the mirrors between the two worlds, and Italy because his 2p! Is the ring leader.**

“Um. . . how do we respond to that?” Germany asked slightly fearful while the two in question just shrugged. “I mean you saw first hand these past few days. Would you like us to bring them out entirely as proof?” England asked and the others looked at each other and shrugged as a way to say ‘sure why not.’ England backed away from France. “You know how my 2p! Feels about love.” England said and France nodded. Italy also backed away from Germany. “I don't want to hurt you, you know what happened to your 2p! I don't want the same thing to happen to you.” Germany nodded as well and Italy and England went to the front of the room in front of the white screen.   


The two looked at each other with worried expressions before closing their eyes and in an instance a dark aura surrounded the two before their appearance completely changed into that of their 2p! Their attitude also took a complete one-eighty, and turned for the worse. In Feliciano place now stood Luciano who looked pissed as usual, and in Arthur place now stood Oliver who looked happy as usual. At the same time of their transformation a white light came from the book, signaling that it has changed. 

 “What the fuck am I doing here?” Luciano calmly asked unlike his counterpart. “Oh darling you know why we're here!! They wanted to see us!” Oliver happily said gesturing to the other nations. Luciano looked at him with a look of complete disgust. If it wasn't for Oliver holding the mirrors like his counterpart and giving up the position of ringleader, Luciano would slit his throat right where he stood. . . . Oh yeah that and the fact that Oliver is his second. “Don't call me darling. I'm not your darling.” Luciano said as he took out some of his throwing knives and pointed one at France. “That would be your darling.”   


Oliver looked at France as if he were about to throw up. “Uh. . . no.” and he turned away from France who just looked at him with a deadpan look. “Oh don't think I don't know what you and my 2p! Do in the dark.” France said and Oliver just smiled brightly. “Oh no,  _ darling _ ” he spat the word out. “I’m not afraid to admit the dirty things  _ we _ do in the dark.” Luciano cut him off. “We don't need to know what you do in the dark, shut. Up.” 

Oliver just smiled again. Meanwhile Germany was trying to be as quiet as possible and slightly hiding behind the others (although if you asked him, he would deny it) which was understandable because if Italy 2p! Was here then it wouldn't be too hard to bring out 2p! Germany. Luciano finally noticed this and turned to Germany with his usual schawal and quickly approached him while the others quickly got out of his way. Now the two were standing face to face, Germany was trying not to show his fear. 

The height difference was extraordinary, with Germany being taller but that didn't intimidate the smaller man in the slightest. Luciano grabbed Germany by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his own height. Luciano got up close to his ear and whispered in a low and menacing voice. “Just because you are taller than me, doesn't mean I won't bend you over my knee and spank you.” Germany gulped and quickly nodded his head. “Good, glad were in an agreement.” he smiled creepily before kissing the taller nation on the lips. Germany and the others were shocked. “Oh my.” Oliver said happily. Germany eventually relaxed into the kiss blushing like a tomato.Luciano finally let him go and pushed him onto the couch he previously was sitting on. 

The others quickly gathered their baring at the look Luciano gave them. “So. . . shall we continue with this fucking book or shall i just burn it?” Luciano asked and Oliver was about to say something but before he could Luciano held up a quarter to witch Oliver took. “Thank you!” he said and Luciano just grunted as he sat down in one of the chairs with one leg crossed over the other. “Wait, aren't you going to bring back Italy and England?” Russia asked. “Nope, i quite like it here, the air isn't as polluted. And besides those two can take care of themselves in that world. It’s not the first time they went their.” Luciano said as he started to play with his ‘special’ knife.   


Oliver sat next to France, although he seemed quite uncomfortable next France. “I won't touch you.” France said and Oliver just looked away trying not to hurl. “Well, then the next one is Luciano. I guess since you’re staying the ancients of both our worlds decided to your entries.” Luciano just growled and Oliver looked on with a smile. 

**Dear journal, is it so wrong being in love with yourself?**

Luciano stopped playing with his knife and looked at the ground with wide eyes, He held out a penny to Oliver and said, “fuck!” Oliver took the offered coin and put it in his pocket with a smile. “Dude what the hell, that is so wrong.” america said and Luciano looked at him with a glare. “Oh please, like you’ve never been in love with your 1p! Before.”   


“Uh, no i haven't, asexual remember it was one of the first entries we read.” america said with his arms out. “Tch, whatever. . . either way i wrote that entry a while back ago. Way before I regained my memory of my past.” and with that he got back to playing with his knife. “Alright well the next one yours again.” Prussia said continuing on with the book.

**Dear journal, a while back ago i found out i was pregnant, and just recently. . . I lost it. Slowly but surely our (us as nations) children are dying, even before their birth. I was devastated, I was torn, lutz was even more upset than I was. I now have reason to believe this is happening because of the poison gas that surround our networks. Maybe our 1p! Will have better luck. . . I pray that they do. . .**

The nations were shocked, and Oliver and Luciano were looking at the ground with sad expressions. “I thought something like that was changing in your world.” america mumbled but everyone heard him. “Since we are no longer able to bear children, you nation just might, Because we're the complete opposite of you in almost everything.” Oliver said solemnly unlike his usual happy tone. 

“His state. . . their dying aren't they?” america asked and Oliver only nodded his head. “That's why he’s been so quiet.” the others looked at him with a confused expression. “Oh uh well. . . one of the voices, is him, my 2p! But recently I haven't heard from him. Now i know why.” america slightly blushed and looked away at their slightly impressed looks. “So you truly believe that us nation might just be able to conceive?” China asked and the two 2p! Just nodded. The nations looked at each other. “Like I said, this is a discussion for another time.” Germany said. “I’ll read next.” Prussia passed the book off to Germany and he started to read. “The next one is Oliver's.” 

**Dear journal, the green ones aren't poisoned.**

“I KNEW IT!!” Luciano yelled as he stood up and pointed a knife at Oliver who just smiled. “Oh come now dear, it’s not that big of a deal.” Luciano growled and said. “I'm not your dear. That’s him.” Luciano pointed to France who had his hands up in surrender and Oliver just gagged. “By god, are you trying to make me throw up!” Luciano just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. The nations shook their heads as he sat back down. “What green ones?” China bravely asked. “The green foiled cupcakes. There's nothing in those.” the others nodded their heads again and a few even said ‘oh ok’. “The next one is Oliver again.”

**Dear journal, gertz had to carry me home again after another fight with the creatures outside the dome’s. Sometimes I wish I didn't suck at fighting.**

“Yeah, unlike my counterpart, i'm terrible at fighting.” Oliver said with a smile. Luciano sighed and stood up, putting his knife away in the process. “Oliver, we should go. They need us back home.” Oliver stood up with peep in his steep and a bright smile. “Oh before I go, one more thing.” Luciano said before going over to Germany and whispering in his ear lustfully to where no one could hear him. “Little Italy is still watching in here, with that being said, ill be seeing you tonight.” Luciano said before smiling darkly and Germany gulped again. The two went back in front of the screen and with a flash of light England and Italy were back.   


 “Angleterre?” France asked warily and he stood up. “Yeah, it's me.” and with that said he grabbed France by the arms a way to steady himself while he regained his bearings. Italy did the same with Germany and all of them sat back down and cuddled up to their respective partners. “well , that was eventful.” Romano said as he crossed his arms. “Tch, your telling me.” Prussia said from where he sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that this fan fictions isn't all that great, i recently re-read the previous chapter and. . . WOW it sucks, lol. anyways if you guys still enjoy let me know because I'm starting to lose faith in this fic and have recently thought about taking it down again. 
> 
> I got a comment from an anonymous user that gave me hope. so i wanted to thank that user! but anyways, comment and kudos are always welcomed, like i said, i response to (almost) all comments!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463329) by [MysteryFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFury/pseuds/MysteryFury)




End file.
